Fall for Daddy
by parkayoung
Summary: Mulanya Baekhyun hanya menaruh rasa sayang pada Sehun, tapi pada kenyataannya dia justru jatuh cinta pada ayah Sehun CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

_Parkayoung present_

" **FALL FOR DADDY"**

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

.

.

 **M**

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah menjadi seorang gadis desa yang hidup dalam sebuah keserdahanaan, hanya saja kebutuhan di era saat ini menuntuk banyak pengeluaran sedang pemasukannya tidak seberapa. Bekerja sebagai buruh di desa juga bukan hal yang buruk, sama-sama mendapatkan uang dan memiliki sebuah ketergantungan untuk selalu melakukannya agar hidup tak menemui kata _bangkrut_. Tapi Baekhyun memiliki pendirian lain. Baekhyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menganut kepercayaan jika kota merupakan sumber penghasilan terbesar.

Dua bulan lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gangwon-do Yanggu dan neneknya yang mulai renta untuk mempertaruhkan nasib di Seoul. Di minggu pertama kepindahannya, Baekhyun dibuat kelimpungan karena kehidupan kota susah untuk di dekati. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan dasi melilit, pakaian formal, dan hak tinggi menjulang yang menunjukkan jika uang bisa di cari hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Tapi kenyataannya setelah ribuan kaki Baekhyun langkahkan membelah kota dan menawarkan pengalaman bekerjanya sebagai guru les privat, orang-orang itu tak melirik sedikitpun. Sekalipun ada yang membutuhkan, mereka memilih yang berpendidikan tinggi lulusan uneversitas ternama. Sedang Baekhyun? Sudahlah, dia merasa sudah cukup bangga walau hanya mengenyam pendidikan sampai jenjang SHS.

Baekhyun bukan tipikal yang menyerah hanya karena tamatan SHS seperti dia sering kali di pandang sebelah mata, kegigihannya dalam berusaha dipercaya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati hasil. Dan benar, sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar sederhana di salah satu sudut kota mau mempekerjakannya sebagai seorang tentor. Gaji yang ditawarkan tidak terlalu tinggi dan itu bukan masalah. Baekhyun bisa mencari pekerjaan sampingan lainnya yang bisa menambah penghasilannya.

"Baekhyun," itu Kyungsoo, pemilik LBB yang sudah berbaik hati memberi Baekhyun pekerjaan. "Besok bisa datang lebih awal? Ada siswa baru yang ingin kelas privat."

Baekhyun senang mendengar kata-kata itu yang mana gaji pokoknya mengajar akan bertambah karena ada kelas baru yang dibuka. Dengan anggukan mantab Baekhyun menerima tawaran itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi karena jam mengajar sudah habis.

Selepas dari LBB, Baekhyun akan menuju ke sebuah _cafe_ di daerah Myungdong. _Part-time job-_ nya di _cafe_ dimulai pukul 8 malam hingga pukul 1 pagi. Tidak akan banyak pengunjung saat malam hari dan itu biasa Baekhyun manfaatkan untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal atau materi yang akan ia berikan untuk kelas besok.

"1 coklat hangat dan 1 americano."

Suara yang memberat itu sempat mengalihkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan meja kasir sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar kembali pada pekerjaannya. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan rahang mengeras dan aura yang tidak bersahabat, Baekhyun tidak ingin mendapat pengaduan karena rasa terkejutnya yang nampaknya sedikit berlebihan dan ia memilih segera memberikan pesanan lelaki itu.

"Semuanya dua puluh ribu won, Tuan."

Beberapa lembar uang di berikan dan lelaki itu pergi dengan pesanannya. Belum sempat ada ucapan terima kasih dari Baekhyun tapi lelaki itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya yang ada di dekat kaca jendela. Lelaki itu bersama seorang anak perempuan. Dan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang pada umumnya, mereka seperti seorang ayah dan anak.

Lalu urusanmu apa, Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menggeleng sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Sesuai yang Kyungsoo katakan, Baekhyun datang lebih awal dari biasanya karena ada murid baru yang ingin kelas privat. Senyum Baekhyun tak berhenti merekah ketika ia menuju kelas privat tempatnya bekerja dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hai," Baekhyun menyapa dengan intonasi yang begitu ceria. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk.

Pemalukah?

Ah, tapi Baekhyun sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Beberapa anak akan merasa malu ketika bertemu dengan guru les mereka, tapi setelah meluncurkan pendekatan yang menyenangkan pada akhirnya mereka mulai membuka diri. Baekhyun salah satu tentor yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, sehingga tak jarang Kyungsoo memberi tanggung jawab untuk menangani anak-anak yang pemalu dan tertutup.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Anak-anak di sini biasa memanggilku Miss Bee. Katanya aku sedikit cerewet seperti lebah makanya aku dipanggil seperti itu." Baekhyun berceloteh riang untuk memberikan kesan pertama jika dia bukan sejenis tentor yang galak. "Namamu siapa?"

Anak itu masih tertunduk.

"Tidak usah malu." Baekhyun memilih cara pendekatan kedua—duduk mendekat dan melimpahkan banyak keakraban seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. "Apa kau tidak ingin Miss Bee mengetahui siapa namamu?"

Menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu sebutkan namamu."

Menunduk lagi.

"Emm..begini saja. Jika kau malu menyebutkan nama aslimu, beritahu Miss Bee siapa panggilanmu. Beberapa anak di sini suka jika dipanggil Iron Man. Apa kau mau di panggil seperti itu?

Menggeleng.

"Oke," Baekhyun tau, menghadapi anak tertutup dan pemalu seperti ini butuh banyak kesabaran dan tidak boleh ada setitik emosi yang menggaung. "Jadi Miss Bee harus memanggilmu apa?"

Kepalanya mendongak sedikit, matanya menatap Baekhyun malu-malu dan mulutnya mulai bergerak. "S-sehun."

"Sehun? Oh, itu nama yang cukup bagus."

Satu masalah terlewati. Sekarang tinggal membuka kesempatan agar proses belajar bisa berjalan tanpa tundukkan kepala.

"Sehun, mulai hari ini Miss Bee akan menjadi tentor privatmu. Kau senang?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Miss Bee akan mengajarkan apa yang Sehun tidak bisa. Kita harus bekerja sama supaya Sehun bisa semakin pintar dan berprestasi di sekolah."

"Sekolah?" kepalanya terangkat sedikit dan mulai berani beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Iya, sekolah. Kau.. sekolah, kan?" pertanyaan itu sedikit ragu dilontarkan—takut ada ketersinggungan yang tak sengaja tersentuh.

Sehun menggeleng, kembali menunduk dan sepertinya ujung sepatunya lebih menarik untuk di lihat dari pada Baekhyun yang sudah mati-matian melakukan pendekatan. "Aku tidak sekolah."

"K-kau, tidak sek-sekolah?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah, Miss Bee."

Baekhyun memiliki dua perasaan yang berbeda ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Pertama Baekhyun senang karena Sehun mulai bisa menyebut nama Baekhyun dan berbicara sedikit banyak sedang perasaan yang lain adalah kesedihan karena Sehun berkata dia tidak pergi bersekolah.

"Kau _home-schooling_?"

Menggeleng.

"Jadi—emm, baiklah." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kembali pertanyaan seputar sekolah atau _home-schooling_ atau semacamnya karena Sehun kembali tertunduk dengan rasa tidak percaya diri yang kentara. "Sehun hari ini ingin belajar apa? Miss Bee akan mengajari semua yang ingin Sehun pelajari."

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah belajar sebelumnya."

Itu cukup mengejutkan.

Orangtua jenis apa yang tidak mengenalkan pendidikan pada anak seperti Sehun? Setidaknya perkenalkan tentang angka 0 sampai 9 atau menghapal abjad dari A sampai Z karena ketika Baekhyun menuliskan angka 3 di buku Sehun, anak itu tampak bingung.

Helaan nafas berat menjadi sesuatu yang Baekhyun lakukan karena kemampuan Sehun. Tidakkah ini keterlaluan? Anak seusia Sehun seharusnya sudah mengerti bagaimana mengalikan bilangan ratusan dengan puluhan atau setidaknya sudah menghapal tabel perkalian dari 1 sampai 10. Tapi ini? Oh Tuhan.

Baekhyun menuliskan angka 0 sampai 9 di buku Sehun dan mengajarkan selayaknya mengajari anak tingkat awal sekolah dasar. Tangan Baekhyun turut sibuk melipat-lipat ketika setiap bilangan ia ajarkan dan ia kenalkan pada Sehun. Reaksi Sehun terlalu datar meski matanya intens memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Sesekali ia menggumamkan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan dan mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mengerti atas apa yang Baekhyun ajarkan.

Waktu dua jam memberi banyak hal baru bagi Sehun yang baru mengenal apa itu angka. Dia bisa menyebutkan angka satu sampai seratus dan bahkan bisa melakukan hitung mundur.

"Ketika sampai rumah, belajar lagi, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat dan keluar. Dari pintu kaca LBB Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun masuk sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang jika di pikir-pikir tidak terlalu kekurangan untuk menyekolahkan Sehun. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun akan sosok Sehun membuatnya mendekat di meja kerja Kyungsoo dan menuntut beberapa pertanyaan.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Baek. Dia datang sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Orang tuanya?"

"Dia hanya datang dengan ayahnya." Kyungsoo menutup beberapa buku laporan bulanan perkembangan LBB dan mulai meladeni rasa penasaran Baekhyun. "Sejujurnya dari awal aku juga merasa aneh dengan anak itu. Bukan hanya si anak, tapi ayahnya juga sedikit..em..apa ya?"

"Tampan?"

"Oh, kalau itu tidak usah di ragukan lagi. Dia itu tipikal paman tampan yang sering ada di drama." Pembahasan mulai meliar ketika Kyungsoo mendramatisir apa yang ia katakan. "Sewaktu daftar, ayahnya hanya berkata ' _ajarkan apa saja yang biasa di ajarkan pada anak seusia Sehun_ ' begitu. Memang tadi kalian mempelajari apa?"

Baekhyun membuang nafas lelah ketika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun dua jam yang lalu tak ubahnya seperti belajar dengan anak TK. "Menyebutkan bilangan dari 1 sampai seratus."

"Ah, bilangan dari satu sam—APA?!" Ketahuilah jika pekikan Kyungsoo hampir merusak gendang telinga Baekhyun karena itu lebih keras dari petir. "Itu materi untuk anak tingkat awal, Baek?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajarkan itu!"

"Ku beritahu padamu," Baekhyun memutar duduknya hingga ia kini mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan memberi air wajah serius—pertanda apa yang ia katakan tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan sedikitpun. "Sehun tidak tau eksistensi angka 0 sampai 9."

"Hei, mana mungkin? Anak seusia dia seharusnya sudah ahli dengan perkalian."

"Itu dia masalahnya." Bahu Baekhyun mulai bersandar di kepala kursi ketika ia menyayangkan pengetahuan Sehun yang berjalan sangat terlambat. "Sebelumnya Sehun tidak bersekolah, Soo. Dia juga tidak _home schooling_ atau hal semacam itulah. Ini pengalaman pertamanya belajar."

"Sayang sekali, ya? Orang tuanya kelihatan sangat mampu untuk memberinya pendidikan tapi ternyata... sudahlah, itu urusan mereka."

"Tapi Sehun cukup cerdas ku rasa. Dia tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan ketika aku mengajarinya. Kemampuannya tergolong bagus untuk mengerti dan menangkap apa yang aku ajarkan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Keduanya tersenyum kecil ketika ada satu hal positif yang bisa mereka banggakan pada sosok Sehun yang mereka kira akan merepotkan. "Ah, ya, untuk _fee_ mengajar Sehun kau akan mendapat dua kali lipat dari biasanya."

"Ya?"

"Orang tuanya cukup kaya dan mereka berani membayar mahal agar Sehun bisa belajar."

.

.

Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan di awal, Sehun termasuk anak yang cerdas karena otaknya cepat mencerna apa yang Baekhyun ajarkan. Dipertemuan keempat mereka, Sehun sudah bisa melakukan perkalian puluhan dengan puluhan dan di pertemuan ke lima ia sudah bisa melakukan perkalian antara ratusan dengan ratusan. Baekhyun sendiri tak perlu banyak tenaga untuk menjelaskan, karena sekali diberi contoh saja Sehun sudah bisa menangkap bagaimana penyelesaian dari persoalan yang Baekhyun ajarkan.

Tidak hanya matematika, Baekhyun juga mengajarkan tentang pembelajaran yang lain seperti ilmu alam, sosial, dan bahasa inggris. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun sudah bisa membuka diri dan tau bagaimana balas menyapa ketika Baekhyun datang. Tak jarang ia juga mengukir sebuah senyum ketika Baekhyun memberikan apresiasi atas apa yang telah ia kerjakan dengan benar.

"Sehun," Baekhyun memberi satu kotak susu coklat ketika Sehun duduk di lobby menunggu jemputan.

"Terima kasih, Miss." Sehun juga mulai bisa mengucap 'maaf', 'terima kasih', dan 'tolong' setelah sebelumnya ia bungkam ketika menginginkan sesuatu atau mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Daddy telat menjemput, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, menikmati susu coklatnya dengan kaki yang ia ayunkan.

"Daddy harus pergi ke rumah profesor Han untuk mengambil nutrisiku."

"Nutrisi? Untuk apa?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Pastinya sendiri aku tidak tau. Tapi setiap akhir pekan aku harus mendapat nutrisi agar aku bisa bertahan."

"Kau sakit?"

"Sakit?"

"Y-ya. Biasanya orang yang butuh asupan nutrisi berlebih itu sedang mengalami sebuah kesakitan."

"Sakit itu seperti apa? Apa seperti ini?" Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun dan dibalas kekehan gemas oleh Baekhyun. "Daddy selalu melakukannya padaku setiap malam."

"Bukan seperti itu. Sakit itu ketika ditubuhmu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur."

Sehun membuat bibir tipisnya untuk berdeham dan mengingat kembali apa ia pernah merasakan yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Tidak, Miss. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu—itu Daddy!" telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan LBB atau bukan pekara yang membingungkan ketika sepasang kaki yang keluar dari mobil itu menunjukkan aura penuh wibawa. Hanya saja, Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan lelaki yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya dengan satu bungkukkan sopan lalu mengajak Sehun pergi.

Baekhyun pernah melihatnya, bahkan ia sangat hapal bagaimana aura mencekam dan rahang mengeras itu kembali memutari pikirannya. Oh, astaga, apa yang terjadi? Keterpakuan Baekhyun pada sosok yang Sehun panggil sebagai 'Daddy' itu pasti membuahkan opini yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat dunianya mendadak diam sebentar saat ada lelaki yang sudah berkeluarga itu muncul di hadapannya?

Sudahlah, sepertinya Baekhyun butuh melonggarkan otaknya untuk lebih santai. Atau dia butuh cepat-cepat mencari pasangan agar tidak ada acara _'menyukai orang tua muridmu'._ Itu sungguh beresiko!

.

.

Menginjak akhir pekan biasanya jam kerja Baekhyun di _cafe_ akan di perpanjang selama satu jam. Dia kembali harus merasakan bagaimana dinginnya udara pukul 2 pagi yang menusuk tulang dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Tapi sekali lagi karena Baekhyun butuh pekerjaan agar pundi-pundinya bisa mencukupi untuk di kirim pada nenek di desa, ia menerima segala resiko.

"Aku senang teman lemburku dirimu, Baek." Itu Jessica, si cantik dari Canada yang kabur dari perjodohan yang di lakukan orang tuanya. "Ku kira aku harus lembur dengan Yena. Uh! Itu hal terburuk setelah perjodohan yang dilakukan ibuku."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Seharian tadi jam mengajarnya di LBB sangat penuh dan tidak ada waktu jeda untuk melonggarkan otak. Jadilah ketika sampai di _cafe_ dan menyiapkan _shift_ malamnya dia merasa sedikit pusing.

"Kau berjaga di kasir ya, Baek? Aku harus membereskan keributan kecil yang di tinggal Jongdae."

Baekhyun menarik kursi kecil dari bawah meja dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Baekhyun bisa mengambil waktu untuk duduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya suara bel dari pintu masuk berbunyi dan reflek mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Selamat dat—"

"Satu coklat hangat dan americano." Lagi-lagi pesanan itu, sosok itu, dan aura itu. Baekhyun kembali mendapati dunianya berhenti berputar saat kebodohan membuat lamunannya terlihat amat memalukan. Beruntung Jessica yang kebetulan keluar dari dapur menyadari temannya mengalami hal tidak biasa itu segera menyenggol kecil Baekhyun dan kesadaran kembali ia peroleh.

"Ah, i-iya. Tunggu sebentar." Masih dengan rasa kekakuan yang tersisa, Baekhyun membuatkan pesanan itu dan memberikannya dengan sedikit kontrol diri yang berantakan. Maksudnya, dia terlalu berdebar hanya untuk menyerahkan nampan berisi dua minuman itu padahal seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu. "Dua puluh ribu won, Tuan."

Lalu ketika lelaki itu akan pergi setelah menyerahkan beberapa uang sejumlah nominal yang Baekhyun sebutkan, kebodohan baru kembali tercatat di buku sakti Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Anda orang tua Sehun, benar?" beruntung ia memiliki sedikit rasa sadar untuk menanyakan hal itu dan melupakan pertanyaan _'apa istri Anda memperbolehkan saya jatuh cinta kepada Anda?'._

"Ya."

"Emm.. saya...saya tentor privat putra Anda. Sehun."

"Ya. Saya tau."

"Sebentar, Tuan." Oh, Byun Baekhyun, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan? "Apa Sehun belajar dengan baik?"

"Ya. Dia belajar dengan baik berkat bantuanmu, Miss Bee."

 _Miss Bee?_

"Y-ya, Tuan. Sama-sama."

Kali ini Baekhyun tak lagi menghentikannya untuk pergi dan duduk di dekat jendela bersama seorang anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Di kedatangan sebelumnya ia bersama seorang anak perempuan lalu sekarang laki-laki. Apa mereka adik Sehun?

Baekhyun memiliki banyak pertanyaan sebelum akhirnya Jessica kembali menyadarkannya dengan bisikan paling tidak berperikewanitaan, "Dia tampan, gagah, dan terlihat sangat mapan. Kalian cocok, ku harap kalian berjodoh."

"Kau gila, Jes?!"

Lalu cubitan panas mampir di lengan Jessica dan di sambut pekikan yang terburuk dari Jessica.

.

.

Hari ini menjadi pertemuan ke depalan Baekhyun dengan Sehun dalam kelas privat. Perkembangan Sehun di luar dugaan, jika di setarakan dengan tingakatan yang ada di sekolah umum, Sehun sudah sama dengan siswa kelas 6 SD. Baekhyun cukup senang dengan hal itu dan dia cukup bangga dengan usaha-usaha Sehun untuk belajar.

Sehun sendiri semakin membuka diri untuk tersenyum lebih lebar atau berbicara dengan kosa kata lebih banyak ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi anak laki-laki yang menundukkan kepala apalagi menjawab pertanyaan hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Ini hal yang bagus dan Baekhyun berniat memberi Sehun sebuah hadiah.

"Apa ini, Miss?" Baekhyun suka mata Sehun, mata yang selalu menunjukkan rasa ingin tau tentang hal-hal baru.

"Ini namanya jam tangan." Baekhyun melilitkan jam tangan berwarna merah itu di tangan kanan Sehun. "Hadiah dari Miss Bee karena Sehun sudah sangat pintar belakangan ini."

"Untuk apa ini? Sehun baru pertama kali melihat."

Sekali lagi, Sehun bukanlah berasal dari keluarga keterbelakangan yang tertinggal dengan hal-hal modern yang berkembang saat ini. Sekalipun tidak sampai pada teknologi yang terlalu canggih, setidaknya dia mengerti jam tangan itu benda seperti apa dan untuk apa. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun?

Beberapa waktu lalu dia juga bertanya untuk apa manusia mandi, apa kegunaan baju untuk manusia, dan masih banyak hal lagi sesuatu sederhana yang seharusnya bisa Sehun pahami dengan cara yang sederhana pula.

"Jam tangan ini fungsinya seperti jam dinding," Baekhyun menunjuk jam dinding yang ada di lobby, "Hanya saja bentuknya lebih kecil dan bisa di bawa kemana saja. Kalau Sehun ingin tau pukul berapa sekarang, Sehun bisa mengetahuinya dari jam ini."

Sehun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Dahinya sedikit ia kerutkan memperhatikan jam tangan yang sudah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jarum yang kecil menunjukkan jam dan yang panjang menunjukkan menit."

Mulut Sehun terbuka ketika ia mulai paham dengan sedikit arahan dari Baekhyun. "Berarti sekarang pukul 8 lebih 2."

"Bukan 2."

"Ah, iya. Sepuluh."

"Pintar."

Senyum Sehun selalu mengembang sangat lebar ketika Baekhyun mengusak puncak kepala dan mengatakan jika ia pintar. Bentuk apreasiasi seperti itu yang selalu Sehun nanti ketika bertemu Baekhyun dalam privatnya.

"Daddy sudah menjemput. Sehun pulang dulu, Miss. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

.

.

Sebelum kembali ke _flat_ kecil yang Baekhyun sewa dengan harga cukup terjangkau, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebentar ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa mi instan. Dia tidak memilik banyak sisa uang setelah mengirim sebagian pada neneknya yang ada di desa. Jadilah ia kembali harus berhemat menanti gaji bulan depan yang masih akan datang sekitar 25 hari lagi.

Baekhyun selalu memilih berjalan kaki untuk pulang dari pada mengabiskan uang untuk naik kendaraan umum. Bukan karena ia pelit, tapi inilah yang disebut hemat.

 _Flat_ kecil yang Baekhyun sewa masih tersisa jarak sekitar 300 meter untuk di tempuh. Meski kakinya sudah meraung kelelahan karena seharian ini di ajak untuk berjalan, Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk bisa menggapai _flat-_ nya kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Ya, seharusnya seperti itu perwujudan dari rencana sederhana yang Baekhyun susun. Tapi ketika melihat beberapa benda yang cukup ia kenal sedang di lempar ke jalanan dengan cara yang kasar, Baekhyun melupakan rasa lelah pada kakinya.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang wanita yang kini menendang pakaian Baekhyun hingga berserakan ke jalanan. "Nyonya, apa yang kau lakukan pada barang-barangku? Kenapa menendangnya keluar?!"

"Kau masih bertanya 'ada apa'?!" Wanita itu berbicara dengan nada tertinggi yang menjengkelkan. "Aku sudah hilang kesabaran denganmu! Uang sewa 4 bulan tidak kau bayar! Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menendangmu keluar!"

Baekhyun ingat akan tunggakan uang sewa _flat_ yang selama ini selalu ia bayar dengan janji manis. Uangnya terpakai untuk kebutuhan nenek di desa dan terpaksa ia harus membuat lidah tak bertulangnya memohon untuk di beri waktu.

"Aku tidak butuh penyewa sepertimu! Pergi sana!"

"Tapi Nyonya Seo, aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk di tinggali jika kau mengusirku. Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Bulan depan akan aku lunasi semuanya." Baekhyun terpaksa memohon di atas lututnya agar ia tidak di usir. Dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk di kunjungi dan tidak ada sanak saudara yang bisa menampungnya. "Ku mohon, Nyonya, biarkan aku tinggal selama satu bulan lagi dan aku akan melunasi semua uang sewa yang menunggak."

"Omong kosong!" kali ini lampu belajar sederhana yang Baekhyun bawa dari desa menjadi sasaran tendangan hingga pecah tak berbentuk. "Mulutmu itu tidak bisa dipercaya! Sudah sana! Aku tidak butuh tangisanmu!"

Sebegitu kejamkah kehidupan di kota? Baekhyun menangisi semua hal yang telah tercecer malang di jalanan hanya karena ia tidak bisa membayar uang sewa. Barang-barangnya bukanlah hal yang mahal, tapi hanya itu teman setia yang selalu mencatat setiap rasa lelah Baekhyun ketika pulang bekerja. Dan sekarang semua sudah rusak. Bahkan baju-bajunya yang biasa ia lipat rapi di lemari sudah berbekas coklat karena diinjak secara kasar.

Baekhyun ingin marah, mengumpati semua yang Nyonya Seo lakukan padanya. Setidaknya biarkan dia meneriakkan rasa tidak terimanya karena sudah diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Tangisnya takkan memperbaiki apa-apa yang sudah membuatnya terluka. Ini hanya masalah uang sewa yang menunggak, tapi Nyonya Seo memperlakukannya seolah Baekhyun adalah tahanan negara yang pantas di mutasi ke pulau terpencil.

"Berdiri."

Disela kesibukan tangan Baekhyun memunguti barang yang berceceran di jalan, sebuah kaki yang berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilat menjulang tinggi di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan memungut apapun yang telah di rusak dan membuatmu sakit hati."

"Miss Bee," itu Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun masih cukup linglung mengapa tiba-tiba dua laki-laki berbeda usia itu muncul di hadapannya yang sedang meratapi nasib. Terlebih Sehun, anak itu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan terus bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Sehun, bawa Miss Bee masuk ke mobil. Kita ajak Miss Bee pulang."

.

.

"Tuan, tidak perlu repot-repot memb—"

"Miss, tidak apa. Rumah Sehun besar. Miss Bee bisa tinggal di sana." Sehun menyela.

"Tapi—"

"Kita sampai."

Baekhyun melayangkan beberapa protes ketika Sehun dan Daddy-nya mengatakan jika mereka akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah dan memberi tempat yang lebih layak daripada menangis di pinggir jalan. Bukan karena Baekhyun menjual harga dirinya terlalu mahal, hanya saja datang kerumah seorang lelaki yang telah berkeluarga bukanlah hal yang di benarkan.

"Ini rumah Sehun, Miss." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kesebuah rumah besar—atau Baekhyun menyebutnya sebuah istana. Bukan lagi disebut rumah ketika ornamen-ornamen yang ada lebih terlihat berkelas dari istana Cinderella.

"Sehun, katakan pada _maid_ untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Miss Bee."

Sehun mengangguk patuh dan berlari menuju dapur.

"T-terima kasih, Tuan." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Hm. Tidak masalah." Dan apalagi ini? Baekhyun yakin beberapa waktu lalu ia menyimpan banyak umpatan untuk Nyonya Seo di kepalanya tapi sekarang semua sirna hanya karena ada jas yang menyampir di tubuhnya. "Bersihkan tubuhmu dan istirahatlah."

"T-tapi Tuan—"

"Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja."

"Ya, T-tuan. Ah, maksud saya C-chanyeol. Apa istri Anda tau saya datang kemari?" Bagus, itu pertanyaan terbagus sepanjang perjalanan hidupmu, Baekhyun.

"Istri?"

"Ya, istri. Istri Anda, Ibu Sehun."

"Aku tidak memilikinya."

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu."

"Tak apa, Miss. Anggap saja ini balas budiku karena kau sudah mendidik Sehun."

"Daddy," Sehun datang dengan beberapa _maid._ "Boleh Sehun menemani Miss Bee?"

"Ya. Boleh." Chanyeol kemudian pergi menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke sebuah kamar berpintu jati tinggi. Baekhyun kembali terpaku pada sosok itu, sosok yang ternyata memiliki kelembutan dalam hatinya meski di luar terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Miss, Sehun akan tunjukkan kamar untuk Miss Bee."

.

.

Ini sedikit berlebihan Baekhyun rasa. Jika biasanya ia mandi dengan peralatan seadanya, kali ini ia seperti dimanjakan dengan fasilitas mewah di sebuah kamar mandi di kamar tamu yang Sehun tunjukkan. Bahkan beberapa _maid_ yang Sehun bawa tadi turut serta membantu Baekhyun membersihkan diri dan memilihkan pakaian yang bersih.

Terlalu aneh rasanya mengingat Baekhyun yang biasa hidup dengan kesederhanaan tiba-tiba mendapat pelayanan seperti ratu. Beberapa kali ia menolak untuk di bantu mengeringkan rambut, tapi para maid itu tetap memaksa dan berkata Tuan besar akan marah jika tugas mereka tidak dilakukan dengan benar. Jadilah Baekhyun pasrah saja daripada muncul keributan hanya karena orang asing seperti dia menolak untuk dibantu mengurus diri.

Selesai dengan urusan mandi dan mengeringkan rambut, Baekhyun menemukan Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan membawa segelas susu coklat. Sehun memberikan susu itu dan berkata ini bisa membuat Baekhyun lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun tidak tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mengambil duduk di samping Sehun. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang tidak ia gunakan memegang gelas mulai mengusak lembut rambut hitam kelam milik Sehun.

"Sehun tidak tidur, Miss."

"Kenapa? Apa Sehun tidak mengantuk?"

"Mengantuk?" Dahinya kembali berkerut-pertanda ia menemukan istilah baru yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Ya, mengantuk."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana rasanya mengantuk?"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Mengantuk itu ketika Sehun merasa sangat ingin memejamkan mata dan jika sudah seperti itu biasanya harus tidur."

"Miss mau mengajari Sehun untuk mengantuk?"

"Mengantuk itu perasaan manusiawi, Sehun. Tidak perlu diajarkan semua orang pasti mengalaminya."

Sehun menggeleng, berkata jika ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengalaminya.

"Seperti ini," Baekhyun meletakkan gelas susu di atas nakas dan mulai memposisikan diri untuk terbaring di ranjang. "Ini namanya tidur, suatu keadaan ketika kita merasa mengantuk dan butuh pelampiasan."

"Setelah itu, Miss?"

"Setelah itu kita harus memejamkan mata seperti ini." Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya.

"Oh, seperti itu. Berarti tidur itu sama seperti ketika Sehun mendapat nutrisi dari Daddy." Sehun menaikkan dua kakinya di atas ranjang dan mengambil posisi untuk turut terbujur di samping Baekhyun. "Sekarang Sehun sudah tertidur."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli ketika dua mata Sehun tidak terpejam, tapi melongok ke atas dan tidak berkedip dalam waktu sesaat.

"Sehun harus menutup mata jika mau tidur."

"Menutup mata?"

"Ya, seperti ini." Baekhyun kembali mencontohkan dengan memejamkan dua matanya. Sehun sendiri berusaha melakukan apa yang di contohkan Baekhyun, tapi ternyata semua itu terlau sulit untuk ia lakukan.

Tubuh Sehun yang semula sudah terbujur nyaman disamping Baekhyun kembali bangun dan terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun tidak pernah mengalami hal sesulit ini ketika Baekhyun mengajarinya sesuatu. Jadi ketika ia tidak bisa menhikuti, Sehun akan menundukkan kepala dan merasa sedih.

"Hei, tak apa. Pelan-pelan, oke? Miss Bee akan mengajari Sehun sampai bisa."

"Itu sulit, Miss. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan 100 soal dari Miss Bee dari pada mencoba tidur."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya mencoba meraih pundak Sehun dan memberi pelukan sederhana yang mengartikan banyak hal. Seperti sebuah ketenangan yang meluluhkan beberapa kekecewaan dalam diri Sehun karena tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang di ajarkan.

"Sini, berbaring bersama Miss." Baekhyun membawa Sehun kembali berbaring dan menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepala Sehun. Tangan Baekhyun yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusak lembut penggung Sehun dan berkata, "Belajar itu tidak harus sekali waktu langsung bisa. Belajar itu sebuah proses, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Tapi itu susah, Miss. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya."

"Makanya Sehun butuh proses. Kita latihan pelan-pelan, ya? Ikuti apa yang Miss Bee ajarkan pada Sehun."

.

.

Esok paginya udara terasa sedikit mendingin di tubuh Baekhyun. Reflek dalam dirinya bekerja sangat cepat dengan menarik tinggi-tinggi selimut dan membuat tubuhnya meringkuk malang.

Rasa kantuknya masih berkuasa ketika Baekhyun berusaha membuka mata. Dibukaan pertama masih terlihat samar, tapi setelah itu dia bisa menguasai dan akhirnya kesadarannya pulih.

Baekhyun tidak amnesia, ia masih ingat sedang berada dimana dan mengapa bisa berakhir di sini. Yang membuatnya sedikit kebingungan adalah tidak adanya sosok Sehun di sampingnya. Semalam ia ingat betul jika sebelum tidur nyanyak menjemputnya, Baekhyun sedang mengajari Sehun cara untuk tidur.

Berbekal kesadaran yang sudah 80% kembali dan slipper putih yang ada di dekat ranjang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Pemandangam pertama yang ia lihat ketika pintu terbuka adalah kesibukan dari beberapa maid. Kaki mereka selalu nampak terburu dengan membawa nampan berisi kotak misterius dan membawanya pada kamar berpintu jati tinggi.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah seorang maid yang baru turun dari tangga.

Maid itu membungkuk sebentar dan membuat wajahnya terlihat sewajar mungkin. "Tidak, Nyonya. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Semua menjawab seperti itu ketika Baekhyun bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Lalu ketika Baekhyun menemui kata putus asa karena tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan, ia bertemu dengan satu sosok yang tengah duduk merenung di meja makan. Wajahnya tak lagi menunjukkan aura angkuh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya ada kerutan di dahi yang menunjukkan sesuatu sedang butuh pemikiran serius.

"S-selamat pagi."

Lelaki itu, Chanyeol, mendongak sebentar dan memberi satu senyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Bee."

"Panggil saya Baekhyun saja." Chanyeol kembali mengulum senyum. "Emm..terima kasih untuk membiarkan saya di sini semalam. Saya akan segera mencari tempat baru-"

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau, Baekhyun."

"Y-ya?"

"Semalam sudah ku katakan jika ini bentuk balas budiku karena kau sudah mau mengajari Sehun."

Lalu canggung lagi. Belum pernah Baekhyun bertemu seseorang yang teramat bersahaja dari cara berbicara dan bersikap. Dan ini bukan hal yang bagus ketika Baekhyun semakin terjerat dalam pesona yang seharusnya tidak ia letakkan dalam hatinya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, C-Chanyeol."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Em, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mencegah ketika Chanyeol akan pergi. "Sehun dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan perubahan, yang semula terlihat biasa mulai memucat meski tak bertahan lama ia bisa menguasainya kembali. "Dia sedang ada hal lain yang dikerjakan. Sesegera mungkin dia akan kembali."

Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah percaya. Dia bisa tau ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi meski Chanyeol berusaha menutupi kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Dia tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Dan di hari ketiga Baekhyun tinggal di rumah itu, ia masih menemui kesibukan yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun juga melihat laki-laki memakai jas putih keluar masuk di ruangan berpintu jati tinggi itu. Semua nampak aneh bagi Baekhyun, termasuk keberadaan Sehun yang mendadak hilang tanpa ada penjelasan lain kecuali sedang ada urusan diluar. Urusan macam apa yang dilakukan anak seusia Sehun?

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian yang maid berikan, Baekhyun menuju ke dapur untuk segelas air putih. Ketika ditegukan ketiga memenuhi kerongkongannya, telinganya tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan dari beberapa maid yang ada di dapur.

"...tuan muda Sehun itu kesayangan Tuan Park. Wajar saja jika tuan muda anfal, tuan Park sangat cemas."

"Lagipula tuan muda Sehun memiliki masa hidup lebih lama dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Bisa dikatakan ini mendekati berhasil untuk mengubah tuan muda menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Semoga saja nutrisi yang tuan Park beli itu bisa membantu tuan muda."

"Selama ini tuan Park berjuang sendiri untuk mempertahankan tuan muda Sehun. Bahkan setiap malam tuan Park tidak pernah tidur nyenyak untuk memantau keadaan tuan muda."

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat sekumpulan _maid_ terlonjak penuh keterkejutan. Beberapa dari mereka sontak menuutup mulut dan saling berpandangan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sehun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Para _maid_ itu bungkam dan memilih menundukkan kepala.

Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Mereka terkesan menutup-nutupi keberadaan Sehun yang diam-diam membuat Baekhyun mengukir kerinduan akan tingkah anak laki-laki itu. Hubungannya dengan Sehun memang hanya sebatas tentor dan siswa, tapi lebih dari itu Baekhyun sudah teramat menyayangi Sehun karena beberapa waktu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan mencerca pertanyaan lagi, para _maid_ itu membungkuk dan sosok Chanyeol muncul. "Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tak perlu banyak basa-basi Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaan itu lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Dia ada di suatu tempat."

"Dimana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia baik."

"Baik saja bukan berarti dia benar-benar dalam keadaan seperti itu." Kecemasan mulai meningkat dan Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kesabaran ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan. "Aku tau aku hanya..aku hanya orang lain bagi kalian. Tapi kau harus percaya jika aku juga sangat menyayangi Sehun."

"Ya. Aku tau."

"Setidaknya katakan padaku dimana Sehun dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Kecemasanku melebihi apapun."

Emosi dalam diri Baekhyun membuat setitik air matanya turun dan dia tidak menyesal untuk itu. Firasatnya berteriak jika Sehun tidak dalam keadaan yang baik hingga ia menghilang seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya ketika ia memiliki kebimbangan yang mencekik. Antara mengatakannya atau tidak, Chanyeol belum memiliki keputusan final karena ini bukan pekara yang mudah. Tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memberi kecemasan berlebih akan keberadaan Sehun yang mendadak menghilang, Chanyeol membuat keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun sempat bertanya akan kemana tapi Chanyeol tidak bersuara untuk memberikan jawaban. Langkah mereka tidak terlalu terburu ketika menyusuri tangga menuju lantai 2 dan berhenti tepat di ruangan berpintu jati tinggi.

"Berjanji padaku apapun yang kau lihat nanti, kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia lebih dikuasi oleh perasaan khawatir berlebih ketika cengkeraman dingin Chanyeol mengartikan banyak hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Satu tarikan nafas Chanyeol ambil saat meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk. Yang ia takutkan, ia akan melihat tubuh lemah Sehun sedang dipasang beberapa alat kesehatan dengan layar kecil di meja yang menunjukkan grafik naik turun dari detak jantung Sehun.

"A-apa ini?"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah kapsul besar membujur seperti peti kematian di ujung ruangan. Spekulasi Baekhyun mulai terkontaminasi oleh rasa terkejut sehingga setiap langkah ia mendekati kapsul itu, terselip getar kekhawatiran yang semakin membuncah.

"Astaga! Sehun!" pekikan itu menggema dengan air mata yang turun deras ketika di dalam kapsul terdapat sosok Sehun. Tubuhnya seperti sudah kaku dengan alat-alat rumit tertempel di tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, asap-asap berwarna biru turun berkeliaran di sekitar tubuh Sehun yang sudah seperti mayat. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bangun Sehun."

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendekat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini?! Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan dengan meletakkannya di tempat seperti ini?! Jika sakit, bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Kemarahan Baekhyun membuncah. Ia kembali mengoyah kapsul itu dan berteriak memanggil nama Sehun.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?! Kau cukup kaya untuk membiayai semua yang Sehun butuhkan! Dia anakmu, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak bisa. Sehun tidak bisa di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?! Lihat, dia sudah sangat lemah, wajahnya bahkan sangat pucat! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membahayakan nyawa Sehun!"

"Tidak bisa.." Chanyeol mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun yang akan mengoyah kapsul itu lagi. "Sehun..Sehun bukan manusia pada umumnya."

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk lemas ketika satu perkataan Chanyeol membungkam logikanya sebagai manusia. Itu terdengar mustahil dan tidak mungkin pernah ada, tapi apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seakan mengejek jika tidak semua hal bergantung pada realitas dan logika.

"Sehun bukan manusia." Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Robot?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan robot. Ini akan sulit dijelaskan tapi kuharap kau bisa menerimanya dengan pikiran terbuka." Satu helaan nafas Chanyeol tarik untuk memulai penjelasan panjang ini. "Sehun adalah percobaanku selama bertahun-tahun. Dengarkan aku dulu," Chanyeol menyela protesan yang akan Baekhyun katakan. "Aku membuat Sehun dari kumpulan formula yang bisa membentuk sebuah cairan yang mengubah vampir menjadi manusia."

Reaksi Baekhyun cukup wajar jika membolakan mata dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mengingat apa yang Chanyeol sampaikan tidak sesederhana yang ia kira.

"V-vampir?"

"Ya. Sehun seorang vampir. Lebih tepatnya vampir yang sudah dimusnahkan dan aku berusaha membuatnya hidup kembali. Aku tidak menghidupkan Sehun sebagai seorang vampir, tapi menjadi manusia biasa. Bertahun-tahun aku meluangkan waktu dan besar harapanku Sehun akan berwujud seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku mencoba menghidupkan setiap fungsi organ dalam diri Sehun seperti manusia biasa. Otak, jantung, paru-paru, dan semua organ penting lainnya akan aku fungsikan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Tapi semua tidak semudah itu, Baekhyun. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku pertimbangkan agar tidak mengalami kegagalan. Aku tau ini gila tapi aku merasa Sehun berhak mendapatkan kembali hidupnya setelah dimusnahkan. Dan menjadi manusia normal menurutku jalan satu-satunya agar Sehun bisa hidup kembali. Terlalu sulit menghidupkannya sebagai seorang vampir karena di dunia _kami,_ ada banyak penguasa yang siap memusnahkan kembali."

" _D-dunia kami_?" Baekhyun merasa ini terlalu jauh. Apa maksudnya kata 'kami' pada penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Y-ya, dunia _kami._ Jika kau ingin tau, aku dan Sehun berasal dari dunia yang sama."

Baekhyun baru mengenal Chanyeol dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi kenyataan yang ia peroleh lebih mengejutkan dari yang ia duga. Rasionalitas dalam dirinya mulai merecoki jika ini bukan hal yang masuk akal. Di era seperti ini, siapa yang akan percaya dengan vampir?

Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan, "Aku pernah menjadi vampir dan masa laluku sama seperti Sehun. Aku dimusnahkan tapi aku berhasil dihidupkan kembali sebagai manusia biasa. Seseorang menjadikan aku bahan percobaan dengan memberiku banyak hal gila. Mengurungku dalam kapsul itu dan merasakan rasa sakit terbesar karena perubahan dalam diriku.

Sehun mengalami fase yang sama sepertiku dulu. Meski organ penting dalam tubuhnya sudah berfungsi seperti manusia, tapi Sehun masih memiliki darah vampir dalam tubuhnya. Itu bagian terberat yang harus ia lewati. Sehun akan sering tidak sadarkan diri dan aku harus memasukkannya dalam kapsul agar Sehun tidak mendapat hal terburuk."

"Hal terburuk?"

"Ya, semua ini beresiko, Baekhyun. Menghidupkan organ dalam tubuh Sehun hanya masalah kecil dan bisa ku tangani, karena yang tersulit dari semua itu adalah mengubah darah vampir dalam diri Sehun. Jika dia tidak bisa menahan perubahan dalam setiap sel darahnya, Sehun akan benar-benar musnah. Atau dalam bahasa manusia, Sehun akan mati."

Ketercengangan Baekhyun cukup beralasan. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan segala macam hal-hal yang Chanyeol bicarkan pada diri Sehun, tapi dia memiliki kekhawatiran pada keselematan Sehun. Sehun vampir atau manusia, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia benci ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal terburuk itu terjadi pada Sehun.

"Dari semua vampir yang ku ubah menjadi manusia, hanya Sehun yang bertahan lebih lama. Aku percaya Sehun bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya karena dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Nutrisi yang dibicarakan para _maid_ adalah cairan yang harus masuk dalam diri Sehun agar sel darah yang sudah mencair, tidak kembali membeku. Sehun harus mengkonsumsi itu secara rutin agar dia bisa bertahan sebagai manusia."

"T-tapi, a-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa terbujur dalam kapsul itu jika dia sudah mengkonsumsi nutrisinya secara rutin?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Aku masih mencari tau apa yang terjadi dan berusaha semampuku agar Sehun bisa kembali normal. Aku memberinya nutrisi terbaik sehingga darah dalam tubuhnya tidak membeku."

Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu sudut sofa dengan raut wajah frustasi yang parah. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena memikirkan perkembangan dalam diri Sehun.

Baekhyun mendekat, menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi lebih baik. Keterkejutannya berhasil Baekhyun kendalikan dan membawa kembali logika Baekhyun sehingga emosi tak akan berkuasa. Meski ini masih asing dalam hidupnya, meski ini belum bisa ia percaya dengan akal sehat, tapi melihat bagaimana rasa frustasi dalam diri Chanyeol akan keadaan Sehun membuat Baekhyun yakin pada satu hal. Sehun terlihat begitu berarti untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk menyelamatkan Sehun?"

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas nakas kamar Chanyeol. Satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk istirahat setelah mendengar jika hampir tiga hari Chanyeol tidak tidur. Semua dilakukan untuk memantau keadaan Sehun yang masih berada dalam kapsul pengendali agar darah manusia yang sudah tumbuh pada tubuh Sehun tak lagi membeku.

Lingkar hitam disekitar mata Chanyeol mengatakan jika kelelahan sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Ini terlalu berat untuk dikatakan baik-baik saja sedang perkembangan terakhir yang Chanyeol dapat adalah 20% darah dalam tubuh Sehun mulai membeku.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjaga Sehun."

Chanyeol menggeleng, disela rasa lelah dalam wajahnya ia masih bisa tersenyum dan mencoba untuk membuat dirinya bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tapi kau sudah 3 hari tidak tidur."

"Aku pernah beratus tahun tidak tidur, Baek. Dan aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu ketika kau menjadi vampir. Sekarang kau manusia, jadi kau butuh tidur."

"Aku akan tidur ketika Sehun sudah menjadi normal."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sangat keras kepala." Baru saja Baekhyun akan berdiri untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi sebuah cengkerangan hangat menahan Baekhyun agar tetap pada tempatnya.

"Bisa temani aku? Aku..aku mendadak takut untuk di tinggal sendiri."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menolak mengingat Chanyeol adalah lelaki dewasa yang sudah memiliki anak. _Well,_ meski Sehun bukan anak secara biologis, tapi ketika seseorang di panggil Daddy dan mau melakukan apapun untuk keberlangsungan hidup seorang anak laki-laki, dunia pasti akan setuju menyebutnya sebagai orang tua.

"Akan kuceritakan sesuatu jika kau mau menemaniku di sini." Tambah Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau tau, Baekhyun, menurutku aku bukan seorang ayah yang baik. Aku tidak tau bagaimana berperan menjadi seseorang yang di sebut sebagai seorang ayah."

"Itu hanya pendapatmu saja. Kau tidak tau bagaimana orang di luar sana memujamu sebagai seorang ayah idaman."

"Apa itu untuk menghiburku?"

"Aku berbicara tentang sebuah kenyataan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa sedikit lega ketika ada satu kebaikan yang orang sadari meski bagi Chanyeol ia belum pantas di sebut sebagai ayah yang baik.

"Sebenarnya aku melakukan hal ini tidak hanya pada Sehun. Ada beberapa vampir lainnya yang coba ku hidupkan kembali sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi dari semua itu, hanya Sehun yang bertahan sampai sekarang. Jika kau ingat aku pernah datang ke _cafe_ -mu dengan anak kecil, mereka salah satu dari ketidakberhasilanku menjadikan mereka manusia. Jika dalam bahasa manusia disebut koma, maka itu yang akan terjadi ketika tubuh mereka belum bisa sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia. Ketahan tubuh tiap vampir berbeda-beda, saat tidak bisa menerima perubahan dalam tubuh mereka, dalam hitungan detik mereka akan kehilangan hidup mereka.

Tapi Sehun berbeda. Aku melihat dia memiliki potensi menjadi manusia biasa. Jika yang lain butuh waktu paling tidak 6 sampai 10 tahun, maka Sehun hanya butuh 2 tahun untuk bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Itulah mengapa aku ingin dia belajar tentang semua yang dilakukan manusia, agar ketika dia sepenuhnya menjadi manusia, tidak ada yang mencelanya karena tidak tau apa-apa."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan aku?"

"Dirimu yang menjadi manusia. Bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, sebelum dia memulai ceritanya, dia mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk diarahkan pada dadanya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun merasakan ada kehidupan organ di dalam tubuhnya.

"Untuk mendapatkan detak jantung ini, aku harus melewati 10 tahun yang berat. Sulit dan tidak menyenangkan. Tapi seseorang yang merubahku menjadi manusia selalu berkata jika aku bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya butuh berjuang sedikit saja maka aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupanku kembali."

"Aku ingin tau sesuatu, apa yang membuat penguasa pada dunia vampir memusnahkan vampir lainnya."

Meski sudah menjadi manusia utuh, Chanyeol masih dengan jelas mengingat apa yang pernah ia alami saat menjadi seorang vampir. Ia juga sangat mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya di pisah dengan kepalanya agar kehidupannya sebagai vampir benar-benar musnah.

"Mereka sangat tidak menyukai jika ada vampir lain yang memiliki garis keturunan lebih kuat. Aku dan Sehun memiliki nenek moyang yang jika diibaratkan dalam bahasa sederhana, nenek moyang kami memiliki semua kekuatan terkuat. Mereka menghabis ratakan setiap turunan yang ada dari nenek moyang kami, itulah kenapa aku dan Sehun bisa dimusnahkan."

"Euh! Itu sungguh kejam!"

"Ya, begitulah mereka. Sudah lebih dari 200 tahun aku bisa menghindar agar tidak dimusnahkan, tapi ternyata mereka mencium keberadaanku dan ya—aku musnah."

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit? Maksudku, mereka memisahkan kepala dan tubuhmu begitu saja."

"Sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi beruntung, sebelum tubuhku terpecah belah menjadi abu, seseorang menyelamatkanku dan membantuku untuk hidup lagi."

"Tidak ingin balas dendam pada mereka?"

"Untuk apa? Dunia kami sudah berbeda, Baekhyun. Ketahuilah jika kekuatan manusia jauh lebih besar dari vampir."

Baekhyun seperti mendengarkan sepenggal cerita fiktif tentang keberadaan makhluk lain seperti vampir. Baekhyun adalah manusia yang rasional, diberkati akal juga perasaan untuk bisa membedakan mana yang kenyataan dan mana yang hanya sebuah dongeng. Tapi Chanyeol, secara ajaib lelaki itu memutar semua yang Baekhyun percayai. Cerita menyedihkannya sebagai seorang vampir sedikit banyak menyentuh lubuk terdalam hati Baekhyun.

"Bagus jika kau tidak ingin balas dendam. Kehidupan kalian sudah berbeda." Baekhyun merasakan jika detak jantung Chanyeol sangat tenang. Ketukan tiap detaknya seperti dentuman lagu yang membawa kenyamanan. "Aku suka detak jantungmu."

"Mau mendengarnya?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu. Mendekatlah." Chanyeol membuka lebar-lebar tangannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Yang pertama terasa adalah aroma maskulin menyenangkan khas seorang pria dewasa. Baekhyun menyukai aroma seperti ini, aroma yang bisa membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum dan tersipu dengan semburat tomat busuk dikedua pipinya.

Dan ketika telinganya tepat menempel pada dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapat seruan tentang sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa ada kupu-kupu di perutnya dan terbang menggelitik tiap dinding perut. Ini aneh tapi menyenangkan.

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol di suatu siang ketika Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan membawa tas kecilnya.

"Aku harus kembali mengajar. Sudah beberapa hari aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku tanpa izin." Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkeram lembut pergelangan tangannya. Dan ini aneh, Baekhyun memiliki sensasi hangat tersendiri di kedua pipinya ketika Chanyeol memiliki kontak fisik dengannya. Oh Tuhan, kuatkan Baekhyun agar pipinya tidak terbakar.

"Biar ku antar. Kebetulan aku juga ada keperluan di sana."

Baekhyun jadi seperti Sehun saat di pertemuan pertama mereka; menatap ujung sepatu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik dari pada menatap pundak bidang lelaki yang berjalan di depannya.

Chanyeol adalah figur yang membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali dilanda perasaan tidak menentu. Cara bicaranya, wangi tubuhnya, senyum bibirnya, dan perlakuan lembutnya hanya segelintir alasan umum yang bisa Baekhyun obral sebagai alasan mengapa ia berani mengaku sedang jatuh hati.

Baekhyun itu mudah jatuh cinta, sekejap mata saja dia bisa membuat keputusan dalam hatinya jika ia sudah terperosok dengan luka menyenangkan bernama cinta. Seperti sekarang, bawah sadarnya menjerit-jerit ketika berada satu mobil dengan Chanyeol. Oh, ini gila!

"Sudah lama mengajar di LBB itu?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan ketika sekian menit mereka saling bungkam.

"Emm, tidak juga. Aku masih tergoling baru di sana."

"Tapi kau terlihat sudah begitu akrab dengan orang-orang di sana."

"Itu salah satu cara agar mereka memberiku banyak pekerjaan."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Ah, ya, kau masih berencana bekerja di LBB?"

"Tentu. Aku harus mendapat uang agar nenekku di desa tidak kelaparan."

"Kau punya seorang nenek?"

"Yq, satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki hanya nenek. Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal dan aku tidak memiliki tempat bergantung kecuali pada nenekku. Maka dari itu aku harus bekerja agar kebutuhan nenek di desa bisa tercukupi."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini tidak usah bekerja, ya?"

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak di LBB tidak juga di cafe."

"K-kenapa?"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, menatap intens pada sosok mungil di sampingnya dan mengembangkan senyum bijak yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun.

"Tinggallah bersamaku. Akan ku bayar, dua kali lipat dari gajimu di LBB dan di cafe. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun tercengang, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"T-tapi,"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara berbasa-basi, tapi yang jelas aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjaga Sehun dan untuk diriku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sehun berada dalam kapsul dengan keadaan yang masih sama. Chanyeol masih menyuplai nutrisi khusus agar daya tahan tubuh Sehun tidak kalah dengan pembekuan yang terjadi dalam darahnya. Meski tidak lagi dalam situasi genting, tapi Chanyeol tidak boleh lengah karena sewaktu-waktu Sehun bisa mengalami perubahan yang tak terduga.

Dan selama satu bulan itu pula Chanyeol tak lagi menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Bukan dari segi menangani perubahan pada Sehun, tapi lebih kepada waktu menunggunya yang tak lagi diisi dengan pikiran kosong.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun yang diam-diam menggerogoti waktu kosong Chanyeol dengan kehadirannya. Baekhyun selalu memiliki porsi berbeda ketika bersama Chanyeol. Dia bisa menjadi wanita dewasa dengan sifat keibuan yang hangat, tapi tak jarang juga akan berubah seperti anak usia 5 tahun yang ingin dibelikan boneka.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun menawarkan waktu berkualitasnya untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol atau berdiam diri sedikit jauh ketika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu pada kapsul Sehun. Baekhyun tidak pernah berada pada jarak yang membentang terlalu jauh karena ia tau terkadang Chanyeol butuh seseorang walau hanya untuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Tidak tidur?" kali ini Chanyeol yang datang dan duduk di samping Baekhyun yang termenung dekat kapsul Sehun. "Sudah pukul 12 malam, tidurlah. Seharian ini kau sudah membantu banyak."

"Membantu apa? Yang ku lakukan hanya berdiam diri saat kau sibuk menangani keadaan Sehun."

"Kau sudah membantu untuk tidak jauh dariku. Itu bantuan terbesar yang ku terima darimu. Terima kasih, ya?"

Satu usakan Chanyeol beri dipuncak kepala Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu diam-diam mengulum senyum bahagia.

"Boleh aku mendengar detak jantungmu? Sepertinya aku sangat merindukannya."

"Boleh. Kemari."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan terdalam hingga telinga wanita itu merekat rapat pada dadanya. Baekhyun suka berlama-lama mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang menandakan jika pria ini, pria yang beberapa kali berlari-lari tidak sopan dalam pikirannya, adalah pria biasa yang patut untuk dikagumi—atau dicintai.

"Sebegitu menyenangkannya detak jantungku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. aku seperti mendengar lagu pengantar tidur. Membuatku jadi mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Sehun?"

"Aku."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur supaya bisa menjaga Sehun bersamamu."

Keadaan hening sejenak. Baekhyun masih sibuk mendengarkan detak dijantung Chanyeol meski fokusnya sudah teralih. Berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol nyatanya berimbas pada keadaan hatinya yang melompat penuh kebahagiaan. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun akan memilih diam dan menikmati debaran yang semakin menggila dalam tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Setelah aku menjadi seorang manusia utuh, eksistensiku adalah seorang pria berusia 32 tahun. Selama ini aku mempelajari bagaimana seorang pria di usia 32 tahun menjalani kehidupannya. Bekerja, mencukur kumis, berpakaian rapi, dan memiliki perasaan pada wanita."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Kecupannya masih sangat amatir tapi Chanyeol melakukannya sedikit lebih lama; membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika.

"Aku tidak berpengalaman tentang jatuh cinta. Beratus-ratus tahun hidupku menjadi seorang vampir, aku belum pernah memiliki rasa seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau pasti tau."

"Katakan."

"Tidak. Aku tau kau lebih paham tentang situasiku."

"Katakan, Chanyeol."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan merasa cukup kesal karena bibir Chanyeol tak kunjung berkata jujur. "Apa susahnya mengatakan 'Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu.'"

Keduanya terdiam; Chanyeol dengan dua matanya yang membola dan Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang ia tutup dengan tangan.

Ini sungguh memalukan! Bagaimana bisa ketololan bibirnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang terkesan penuh pengharapan akan dikatakan Chanyeol. Bisa saja lelaki itu mengatakan hal lain dan Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri dengan semua ini.

"Maaf, mulutku sedikit kacau." Baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya yang sudah mengatakan sesuatu diluar kesadarannya. Di usapan ketiga itu Baekhyun serasa ditarik kembali, bukan pada pelukan yang membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol, tapi pada sebuah kelunakan yang terasa manis.

Siapapun tolong katakan jika ini bukan delusi! Katakan jika Baekhyun tidak sedang bermimpi karena siapapun yang akan membangunkannya dengan berat hati harus menerima tendangan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa seperti itu berciuman?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika lunak bibirnya berhasil mengacau Baekhyun.

"A-apa?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Yang kulihat di film, mereka melakukannya sedikit lebih dalam. Aku harus meraih penuh rahangmu," Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia katakan, "Menempelkan hidungku dengan hidungmu." Melakukannya lagi, "Dan.."

Lunak manis itu menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya dengan sangat romantis. Chanyeol melakukannya perlahan, menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan cara halus hingga lunak lain yang sedang ia kecap kemanisannya itu sedikit terbuka.

Bibir Chanyeol bermain dengan tenang kala melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Dia sedikit memberikan hisapan ketika yang ia rasakan ini melambungkan jiwanya.

Baekhyun sendiri sepertinya lupa daratan. Ketika Chanyeol mulai menyapu giginya dengan lidahnya yang manis, spontanitas Baekhyun membuat tangannya mengalung sempurna di leher Chanyeol. Mereka saling mendekat, melupakan fakta jika detak jantung mereka terpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama melepas ciuman itu. Ibu jarinya menyeka sisa saliva yang membasahi bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan. Aku akan mendengarnya."

"Sepertinya.."

"Sepertinya?"

"Sepertinya..sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

 **Basyot :** edisi dibuang sayang, ini draft dari berbulan-bulan lalu yanv saya temukan lagi. Wkwk.. ya, ini **TBC** kok, cuma ya gitu, bakal lama. Kalian pasti tau utang ff ku banyak banget, jadi lunasinnya harus satu2 wkwk

Update bareng **dandelionleon** nih gaes, chusa tengok ceritanya + tinggalin review juga ya :*


	2. Chapter 2

_Parkayoung present_

 **Fall for Daddy**

 _Chapter 2_

 **.**

 **.**

Dua purnama yang lalu masih Baekhyun ingat betul bagaimana rasanya di campakkan. Hatinya bertekad jika sejak saat itu tidak akan pernah ia coba lagi bagaimana debar rasa jatuh cinta. Terlalu sakit ketika Minhyuk, mantan sialan itu, membuat satu kesimpulan yang berbalik dari fakta. Siapa yang mengingkar, siapa yang dituduh mengingkar. Lucu, memang. Tapi saat itu Baekhyun terima saja. _Toh,_ dia tidak akan kehilangan napas meski Minhyuk membuat nama baiknya terkena kotoran babi. Setidaknya Baekhyun masih memiliki pendirian, yang mana senyum atas cemoohan beberapa teman tidak membuatnya memutus urat nadi atas rumor bodoh yang dibuat Minhyuk.

Ingat, itu hanya patah hati. Bukan patah hidup.

Lalu sekarang, Baekhyun seperti akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Berkhianat dengan keputusannya yang lalu hanya karena satu sosok yang kini sedang ia cengkeram lembut kerah kemejanya. Sungguh, menjadi bodoh untuk situasi ini benar-benar menguntungkan. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun mencoba menepis logika dengan cara menjadi agresif di permukaan bibir lelaki itu. Park Chanyeol.

"Ini ciuman pertamaku." Baekhyun memberi jarak setelah merasakan hangat bibir Chanyeol. "Kalau boleh aku tau, bagaimana cara berciuman yang kau lihat dalam film?"

Chanyeol terdiam, membolakan dua maniknya karena Baekhyun berada sangat dekat. Tidak pernah dia ketahui jika detak jantung manusia bisa segila ini jika beradu kasih dengan yang memikat hatinya.

"Mereka hanya saling mendekat, lalu memiringkan kepala, lalu.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tau apa istilahnya. Tapi yang jelas mereka saling menekan bibir hingga mata terpejam."

"Mau mencobanya bersamaku?" Sialnya disini Baekhyun kelepas agresif, dia menawarkan diri terlalu murah,atau hampir mendekati _cuma-cuma_ hanya untuk mencicipi bagaimana rasanya kelanjutan debaran ini. "Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa."

"Aku mau." Chanyeol menyela, menarik lagi pinggang Baekhyun yang sempat menjauh. Setelah berada sekian menit dengan Baekhyun yang beraroma manis, Chanyeol merasa kecanduan. "Tapi, kita tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku menyukaimu dan kau tidak."

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Meski eksistensiku sebagai manusia memang tidak selama kau, tapi aku banyak belajar bagaimana meneliti perubahan gerak-gerik manusia."

"Memang gerak-gerikku seperti apa?"

Kepalanya tertunduk, mendesah kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala lagi bersama satu senyum kecil. "Kau.."

"Belajar lebih giat lagi. Ku rasa kau masih belum sepenuhnya bisa mengetahui manusia..." Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepala di atas pundak Chanyeol dan menyamankan semua di sana, "...terlebih memahamiku."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab, _'Ya, aku menyukaimu juga,_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _'_ saat posisi ini membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur murahan? Tidak akan kubiarkan diriku melekat seperti ini jika tidak ada perasaan yang sama."

Semesta terkadang terlalu serius untuk berbuat kebaikan. Berbalas rasa seperti ini sudah melampaui batas ketika Chanyeol tidak pernah percaya diri untuk meletakkan ketulusannya pada wanita. Chanyeol tidak sebaik itu untuk menerima kebaikan semesta. Tapi, sudahlah, dia senang dengan ini semua hingga melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun terlalu mungil untuk ia rengkuh dengan kekuatan penuh.

"O-oh. _Calm down,_ Chanyeol. Coba kendalikan dirimu sebelum aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi manusia." Tubuhnya ia jauhkan untuk mengusak lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Ku kira puncak tertinggi kebahagiaan manusia adalah ketika memiliki banyak uang. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, ada hal tertinggi lainnya yang lebih bisa membahagiakan."

"Uang memiliki dua wajah seperti tangan manusia. Terkadang membantu tapi lebih banyak menjerumuskan. Tapi satu perasaan untuk saling memiliki..." lagi, Baekhyun menempelkan sisian kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan merasa detak itu seperti lagu pengantar tidur. "...hanya punya satu wajah. Kebahagiaan."

Lembut belaian dibelakang kepalanya membuat Baekhyun berpesta kembang api di dalam dadanya. Letupan yang dia rasakan memberi satu percikan jika jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol membuat permanen semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki.

"Mau melanjutkan?"

Baekhyun mendongak, sedikit menukikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Yang kulihat di film. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan gambaran yang pas untuk menirukan."

Lalu satu senyum merekah dan lekukan bulan sabit dari mata sipit Baekhyun membawa anggukan kecil. Kerah kemeja Chanyeol kembali di remas, mendekatkan napas dua orang jatuh cinta sampai pada akhirnya sentuhan hidung itu membawa mereka lebih _jauh_.

Lunak bibir Chanyeol yang lebih dulu bergerak, terasa canggung tapi teratasi dengan sempurna. Sedikit tarikan ia berikan di bibir bawah Baekhyun. Mengulum bibir manis itu perlahan dan menceritakan pada otaknya jika kontak fisik intim ini membuatnya serupa mozarela. Dia bahkan sudah lupa jika manusia butuh napas dan tidak seharusnya ia menutup celah pernapasan milik Baekhyun.

Agresif adalah yang paling pas untuk dilabelkan pada Chanyeol. Fakta jika dia tidak pernah memiliki cerita tentang sebuah ciuman seperti terhempas begitu saja kala Chanyeol tau tahap apa yang harus dilakukan setelah lumatan basah itu dilakukan.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang terlampau ringan bisa ia letakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang, menggunakan telapaknya sebagai bantalan sedang dirinya berada tepat di atas; menciptakan kesan romantis dan menambah daya sebanyak dua kali lipat. Tidak peduli bagaimana kini tangan Baekhyun mengacau bagian belakang kepalanya, menariknya cukup kuat kala Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan cara _ekstrim._ Beruntung dia tak lagi memiliki taring. Andai saja ada, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan berani sedalam ini.

"Jika dirasakan, ini bukan ciuman pertamamu." Baekhyun menggoda kala berhasil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol di atasnya. Dia kewalahan mengambil oksigen karena Chanyeol begitu liar dengan ciumannya.

"Ini yang pertama. Aku tidak bohong."

"Kalau begitu ini pasti karena kau terlalu banyak menonton film dengan konten dewasa."

"Aku melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan pria dewasa. Termasuk menonton _itu._ " Senyumnya terlalu canggung hingga semburat merah di pipinya jelas terlihat. Ayolah, posisinya disini yang wanita adalah Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengambil alih semua semu merah itu seakan yang perawan disini adalah dirinya.

"Dan setelah menonton, apa yang kau rasakan?" telunjuk Baekhyun menyapu halus sisa saliva yang menempel di bibir Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku di sisian tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring.

"Manusia menyebutnya... _terangsang_? Benar, kan?" Anggukan kecil Baekhyun beralih menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang sengaja ia curi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memberinya satu penekanan sedikit panjang pada bibir nakal Baekhyun. "Ada yang membakar tubuhku. Darahku bahkan terasa mendidih padahal suhu ruangan ku atur 26 derajat. Dan.."

"Dan?"

"Ini tentang bagian terpenting seorang pria."

"Apa?"

"Dijelaskan-pun sepertinya akan sulit kau mengerti. Karena kau tak memiliki _nya_."

"Apa rasanya sakit? Semasa sekolah aku pernah mendengar dari teman lelaki di kelas jika _itu_ akan terasa sangat menyiksa setelah melihat film porno."

"Lain kali telingamu tolong di kontrol untuk tidak mendengarkan hal-hal seperti itu." Rotasi mata Chanyeol menandakan dia kurang suka jika Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita tentang _milik_ orang lain. Tapi itu semasa Baekhyun sekolah, sudah bertahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun belum mengenal siapa Chanyeol. Jadi, bisa dimaafkan. "Pernah tahu rasanya ditekan sampai kau kesulitan bernapas?"

"Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?"

"Ya, mirip seperti itu. Tapi yang _ini_ rasanya lebih menyiksa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena sangat sakit."

Chanyeol terdengar lucu menceritakan pengalamannya tentang sebuah ereksi. Mungkin semasa menjadi vampir dia tidak pernah tau apa itu _terangsang_ hingga saat menjadi manusia terpaksa menyiksa diri karena tak ada pelampiasan. Jika Chanyeol manusia modern yang memiliki kodrat sebagai manusia sejak lahir, bisa dipastikan dia tau pelepasan terbaik adalah menuju kamar mandi dan menghabiskan stok sabun di sana. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memiliki pengetahuan seperti itu dan membuatnya harus rela merasa tidak nyaman sepanjang masa ereksinya.

"Lain kali jika kau mengalami hal _itu_ lagi, katakan padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Membantu seperti apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab Baekhyun justru membawa dirinya dalam tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah terbaring di sampingnya. Penjelasannya masih menggantung dan dia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menuntut.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Sekarang mari kita tidur. Mendadak aku sangat mengantuk setelah kau cium secara brutal seperti tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari jingga di ufuk barat sudah ingin segera kembali ke tempatnya. Meminta bulan untuk menggantikan posisi penerang pada Bumi yang sedang menggelap sebagian. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tak butuh itu ketika Baekhyun ada di sekitarnya. Entahlah, wanita itu memiliki definisi lain yang membuatnya tak pernah merasa kegelapan meski malam menyapa.

Baekhyun dan segala penggambarannya yang sederhana, benar-benar memikat Chanyeol sampai keubun-ubun. Untuk pejam saja terkadang ia kesulitan. Penyebabnya masihlah sama. Masih seseorang yang sedang mengaduk isi cangkir di meja seberang. Mungkin Chanyeol perlu membeli buku tentang jatuh cinta. Dia akan belajar, menafsirkan sendiri mengapa ruang-ruang dalam hatinya selalu berlebihan ketika Baekhyun terbayang atau nampak.

Jika terjadi sekali waktu, Chanyeol bisa paham. Tapi ketika ini berulang, intensitas luapan dalam hatinya selalu bertambah dan membuatnya tergugup sekali waktu. Gelas dalam genggamannya jadi tak terkontrol dan pecah begitu saja.

"Astaga! Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang kala itu akan beranjak ke dapur, menaruh atensi pada serpihan kaca yang ada di sekitar kaki Chanyeol. "Jangan di sentuh, biar aku saja—AW!"

Lalu rembesan merah itu mengalir dari telunjuk Baekhyun. Reaksi Chanyeol cukup bagus dengan menarik bagian yang terluka dan mengulum langsung dengan bibirnya.

Rasanya _manis._ Berbeda dengan terakhir kali Chanyeol merasakan sebuah cairan merah di kota kecil sebelah selatan Italia. Instingnya bergerak cepat, sesapan yang ia lakukan membuatnya lupa diri karena kemanisan ini berbeda dari apa-apa yang pernah ia kecap.

Seketika Chanyeol lupa daratan. Pejaman matanya membawa larut rasa lapar yang dulu pernah ia tahan sedemikian lama. Dia seperti menemukan mangsa baru, sebuah _makanan pokok_ yang akan mengenyangkan sisa darah vampir dalam dirinya. Tapi kembali ruang dalam hati menyadarkan sesuatu, bahwa Chanyeol harus menahan ego karena telunjuk merah manis ini milik Baekhyun.

"Maaf!" dia menarik diri begitu saja, kaku dalam gerak tubuhnya menandakan ketakutan kala kuluman yang ia lakukan membuat telunjuk Baekhyun sudah memucat. Sudah berapa banyak darah yang ia sesap?

"K-kau baik, Chanyeol?"

"Menjauh! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

Ketakutan jelas terlihat, apalagi langkah terburunya menuju ke ruangan pribadi menguatkan dugaan jika sesuatu pasti mengalami perubahan kala Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan darah dari telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya! Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun terus memukul pintu kayu itu, bagaimanapun juga dia memiliki kekhawatiran pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah berusaha menghentikan darah dari telunjuknya.

"Chanyeol! Katakan ada apa?"

Tapi Chanyeol tak merespon. Hening di dalam sana membuat Baekhyun mundur teratur dan dia pikir Chanyeol mungkin butuh waktu. Terlepas dari rasa penasaran akan perubahan yang Chanyeol tunjukan, Baekhyun memilih menunggu sampai Chanyeol kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kiranya semalaman sudah cukup, tapi faktanya sudah tiga hari lamanya Baekhyun di dera rasa tidak enak. Chanyeol terlihat menghindar. Di waktu-waktu tertentu tidak ada eksistensinya, padahal Baekhyun sudah menunggu dengan sabar. Masakannya sudah tersaji di meja, tapi Chanyeol tidak datang seperti biasanya.

Pintu jati tinggi yang menyembunyikan Chanyeol itu mungkin akan mengeluh kesakitan karena hampir setiap waktu Baekhyun menggedornya. Nama Chanyeol sudah terpanggil ribuan kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, dia akan kembali dengan hati terluka karena pengabaian dadakan ini tak pernah diperjelas apa penyebabnya.

Semoga dia tidak merindukan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul 10 malam. Chanyeol meletakkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Lelahnya masih terus berlanjut sampai pendiskusian dengan profesor untuk obat Sehun menemui kata akhir. Banyak sekali pertimbangan yang harus di pikirkan matang-matang. Sehun hampir menemui keberhasilan yang sempurna, Chanyeol tidak ingin gegabah sehingga penyempurnaan Sehun tidak menimbulkan resiko apa-apa.

Kapsul transparan biru itu ia lihat lagi. Tubuh Sehun terbujur kaku di dalamnya, dengan wajah dingin memucat, persis seperti kali pertama Chanyeol menemui Sehun sebagai sosok vampir. Anak ini, anak kesayangan Chanyeol, segalanya ia pertaruhkan untuk hidup Sehun sebagai manusia utuh.

"Tuan.." pintu itu di ketuk. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, tapi tidak berniat membuka. "Tuan, Nona Baekhyun.."

 _Baekhyun?_

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" pintu itu disentak seketika, membuat _maid_ yang berdiri di depan pintu terlonjak kecil. "Ini.."

Sebuah surat, dimana jajaran tulisan rapi itu Chanyeol baca secepat kilat dan dia tak memiliki banyak opsi. Langkah lebarnya ia bawa menuju mobil, menggunakan insting untuk melacak dimana keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah berpamitan dalam surat itu.

Kebodohannya memang; mendiamkan Baekhyun sedemikian rumit tanpa ada penjelasan. Baekhyun bahkan sudah beberapa kali datang, menggedor pintunya dan meminta maaf jika ada sebuah salah yang telah ia perbuat.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak salah apa-apa. Chanyeol-lah yang salah. Dia dan segala pikirannya yang terlalu sempit itu memperburuk keadaan. Dan beruntung, di perempatan depan sana, insting Chanyeol membawa sebuah kelegaan, menjadikan segala rasa bersalahnya sedikit meluntur karena sosok itu terjangkau matanya.

"Kenapa pergi?" adalah yang pertama Chanyeol tanyakan. Dan, ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Karena Chanyeol sendiri tak memiliki banyak stok ungkapan lainnya.

"Kenapa di sini?" ada kesakitan dan kekecewaan di mata sipit itu.

"Menjemputmu."

"Sudah selesai mengabaikanku?"

"Maaf.." tundukan kepala Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan lain selain penyesalan. "Aku yang salah. Tolong maafkan pria bodoh ini."

"Jika aku memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi, aku akan pergi. Cukup katakan yang sebenarnya, jangan lakukan pengabaian yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah."

Mereka berdiri dalam ketimpangan tinggi badan, tapi hati selaras merasakan rasa bersalah pada masing-masing pihak. Beruntung tidak ada emosi di sana, karena mereka cukup pandai mengendalikan hati untuk tidak meluap.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol, membuat tautan mata mereka beradu sayu dalam perasaan yang mendalam. "Katakan jika aku salah, katakan jika aku menyulitkanmu, katakan jika ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatmu merugi. Aku tidak setega itu menyusahkanmu karena aku tulus untuk hatimu."

Tubuhnya dipeluk, ringkih yang tergambar Chanyeol rengkuh dalam-dalam dan ia sesap sedemikian tulus. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan semua yang membuatmu kecewa. Jangan pergi, kumohon."

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak akan ku lakukan jika kau bisa membenarkan apa yang telah salah ku lakukan."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sengaja mengambil jalan pulang lebih jauh. Dia memutar di beberapa tikungan demi memperpanjang waktu bersama wanita ini. Wanita yang tengah menautkan jemarinya dan mendamaikan sisa malam menuju pagi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih memiliki sisa darah vampir dalam tubuhku." Chanyeol memulai, "Terkadang darah itu memberi reaksi yang membuatku sedikit lepas kendali. Meski sedikit, itu berbahaya."

Mobilnya berbelok di sebuah tikungan lain, masuk ke jalanan sepi.

"Darah vampir itu kuat dan terkadang membahayakan. Lepas kendali sudah pasti menjadi akibatnya, dan aku tidak ingin membuat diriku seperti itu. Tidak ada penyangkal yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa mengontrolnya. Dan saat itu, saat dimana aku ingin menyesap darahmu, aku hampir kehilangan kendali."

Mobil berhenti, pada sebuah tepian yang remang. "Milikmu manis, Baek. Aku mengalami candu yang menggila di sesapan pertama. Aku hampir melukaimu dan menghabiskan semua darah yang kau miliki. Itu buruk karena aku hampir saja meladeni sisa darah vampir dalam tubuhku. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menemukan ramuan penyangkal. Darah vampir dalam tubuhku memang tidak akan bisa hilang sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki penjinak agar tidak lepas kendali." Chanyeol kembali menunduk, "Untuk itu aku harus menjauhimu. Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak melukaimu. Dan percayalah, sebenarnya aku sendiri tersiksa. Aku membutuhkanmu tapi juga harus menjauhkanmu dari bahaya yang ku bawa."

Lalu Baekhyun melepas tautan jari mereka, melepas _safety-belt_ yang membelit tubuhnya dan membawa diri untuk duduk tepat di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Sempitnya keadaan membuat Baekhyun mendesakkan diri semakin dekat pada Chanyeol hingga tidak ada jarak yang bisa memisahkan.

"Jadi seperti itu," Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol, membawanya kembali bertaut pandang secara sayu. "Mulai sekarang, katakan apapun yang harus ku ketahui. Apapun itu. Jangan seperti ini, jangan membuat jarak sehingga aku merasa terbuang."

"Aku tidak pernah membuangmu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Iya aku tau,"

Baekhyun yang pertama kali mendekat, meletakkan bibirnya pada belahan tebal milik Chanyeol dan menyesap dalam lunak itu. Dia bergerak lembut, merasakan tiap inci kenikmatan yang memejamkan matanya dan menyenangkan hatinya. Dua lengan kurus itu melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol hingga benar-benar tidak ada jarak terpisah. Kepalanya sedikit memiliki kemiringan sekian derajat demi meraup penuh candu baru yang memabukkan.

Bibir Chanyeol cukup tebal dan manis, Baekhyun betah berada di sana dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang ia beri untuk memancing Chanyeol yang tak begitu tau harus bagaimana bereaksi. Semua beralasan dan Baekhyun bisa memahami. Dia cukup sabar untuk membimbing Chanyeol dengan gigitannya agar lelaki itu meniru apa yang sedang ia dapatkan.

Di sela Baekhyun meraup napas, Chanyeol mendorong kecil tubuh Baekhyun hingga sepenuhnya bersandar di kemudi mobil. Tangkupan bibirnya terlalu melebar, tapi Baekhyun suka bagaimana bibir Chanyeol yang canggung itu mengulum penuh bibirnya dengan gairah yang terpompa. Di dalam sana dua lidah saling bersilat, mendorong-dorong kecil lalu menyapu rongga mulut yang menggelikan.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas saat oksigen sudah tak banyak tersedia. Tapi setelah itu dia menjadi yang paling agresif untuk menyusupkan diri di perpotongan leher Chanyeol dan menggigit kecil daerah itu.

"Ngghh.." Chanyeol mendesah kecil, merasa satu sengatan menyenangkan kala tangan Baekhyun menyusup di kemejanya dan menekan bagian tersensitif di dada. Reaksi ini sungguh wajar, mendesak Baekhyun untuk semakin menempel hingga di bawah sana ada yang terasa nyeri.

"Sudah bereaksi?" Baekhyun menarik diri, melihat ke bawah lalu kembali pada wajah Chanyeol yang mulai pucat. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ehmhh.." tolong jangan meremas itu karena Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang terkumpul di bawah sana dan ingin segera di ledakkan, "Rasa ini, persis seperti yang ku rasakan setelah menonton film _itu._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum sepihak, kemudian merangkak menuju jok belakang dan menarik Chanyeol untuk berada di sana. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ini karena Baekhyun benar-benar menaruh hati pada lelaki dewasa ini dan apapun itu dia siap memberi sebuah _kesenangan_. Asal itu Park Chanyeol.

Mereka memang baru bertemu dalam waktu singkat, saling mengenal lebih jauh seharusnya menjadi proses saat ini, bukan saling membelit bibir dengan sebuah ciuman panas dan tangan yang saling menyusup di balik baju. Agresif seperti sudah mendarah-daging padahal ini waktu pertama mereka saling menyentuh. Tidak ada yang mau mundur, keduanya sama-sama memajukan diri untuk lebih dalam terlibat dalam sebuah sentuhan klasik yang disebut bersetubuh.

Sikap jantan seorang pria membawa Chanyeol larut dalam sebuah kedominanan. Dia memenjara Baekhyun rapat-rapat dengan kedua lengan setelah wanita itu ia bawa untuk tergeletak seadanya di jok.

Ciuman di dahi menjadi pemula sebelum akhirnya ia terlalu bringas untuk menarik lepas baju Baekhyun. Dia melihat sepasang _surga,_ menggantung indah dengan kekenyalan yang bersiap merobek rasionalitas dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa? Milikku kecil, ya?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol tak memiliki pergerakan selanjutnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam, memandangi keindahan di depan matanya bersama dua daun telinga yang memanas.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol terlalu larut; menikmati kinerja otaknya sebagai manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki ketika di hadapannya ada kemolekan yang menyesakkan selangkangan.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menjadi _murah,_ tapi asal itu kau, aku bisa memberikannya." Baekhyun kemudian menegakkan dirinya, membalik posisi dengan Chanyeol ia duduki dan gantungan daging sintal itu terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Mengangguk, "Ya, boleh, Chanyeol."

Tangkupan itu pas, masuk ke dalam dua tangan Chanyeol tanpa ada bagian yang meluber apalagi kosong. Chanyeol baru menyentuhnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah menggeliat tidak beraturan dan membuat sesuatu di bawah sana saling bergesekan. Meski masing-masing masih terbungkus celana dalam, rasanya terlalu menegangkan saat tekanan-tekanan hasil dari pergerakan Baekhyun semakin meliar.

Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk meremas. Di balik dua _cup_ kain berenda itu sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lebih _surga,_ tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin bertindak agresif terlalu jauh dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengembangkan _bakatnya_ sendiri. Maka dari itu dia hanya bisa menikmati seadanya, meski sebenarnya jiwa normal wanita dewasa bernafsu menginginkan sebuah ketelanjangan yang membawa lenguhan.

Baekhyun lalu jatuh, menyanggah diri pada pintu mobil dan membiarkan payudaranya tepat menghadap mulut Chanyeol dengan pinggul yang terus bergerak maju mendesak sebuah benda keras di balik celana Chanyeol. Baru seperti ini saja Baekhyun merasa tenaganya habis, tapi dia butuh lebih dari ini semua untuk kepuasan yang meledak-ledak.

Perlahan Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulitnya. Entah bagaimana prosesnya, kaitan di balik punggung itu sudah terlepas dan Chanyeol sudah menyusup kebelahan putih dadanya.

Chanyeol di sana, mengecap sesuatu serupa kemanisan yang terbalut di daging empuk. Lidahnya mendadak meliar, menjilat sesuatu yang menonjol dan mengeras lalu mengulumnya dengan terburu. Dia suka bermain dengan _ini,_ lidahnya menjadi tak tau aturan untuk menyentil ujung keras itu hingga Baekhyun sudah hilang kesadaran dalam desahannya.

"Ahhh..." akhir dari semua itu adalah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ambruk, dia terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu dan tenaganya yang sudah musnah terlalu banyak. Mereka belum sejauh itu untuk saling memasuki, tapi dari _pemanasan_ ini saja bisa disimpulkan jika nafsu keduanya benar-benar tak akan terbendung. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar berada dalam sebuah situasi telanjang dan nafsu membuat mereka meliar dalam hubungan di pangkal paha?

"Pulang, ya?" tanya Chanyeol saat di rasa napas Baekhyun sudah mulai normal. Tubuh Baekhyun perlahan di titah untuk di bangunkan, membawanya pada posisi lebih nyaman untuk duduk lalu menyelimuti tubuh atas mulus yang timbul banyak bercak kemerahan di bagian dada.

"Engh." Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya karena dia benar-benar butuh mimpi indah setelah merasa celana dalamnya basah.

.

.

Matahari sudah akan naik, kicau burung mulai mereda dan kesejukan khas keadaan pagi mulai berganti kehangatan. Baekhyun memiliki tidur berkualitas, meski ada sedikit rasa lelah yang tidak tau berasal dari mana, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Punggung serta kakinya terasa pegal, seperti dia selesai membersihkan seluruh rumah besar Chanyeol hingga ke lubang tikus.

Tangannya menggeliat ke atas ketika mata sipit itu samar untuk terbuka. Melengok ke sekitar, Baekhyun merasa asing dengan keadaan kamar ini. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah kamar tamu di rumah Chanyeol dengan perabotan yang sederhana. Tapi di bukaan mata pertama, dia melihat benda-benda mewah yang berjajar beserta satu bingkai foto besar tepat di depan mata.

Itu Chanyeol, dengan segala ketegasan yang ia miliki sedang terbingkai dalam keabadian sebuah foto.

Baekhyun menyukainya, bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu mengagumkan hingga membuat hatinya mendadak berdetak dan—

"Oh, kemana bajuku?"

Tubuh Baekhyun bagian atas hanya tertutup selimut sebatas dada. Tidak ada _bra_ melingkup dan beruntung Baekhyun masih memiliki pelapis bawah yang melindungi. Otaknya yang mulai bisa beradaptasi mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga semua pakaiannya hampir terlepas. Dan ketika menemukan ingatan itu, Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan jantung berdetak merasakan keadaan yang terjadi dalam mobil semalam.

"Sudah bangun?"

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang sepenuhnya ketika melihat laki-laki berkemeja hitam itu masuk dengan nampan berisi susu.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Mana tega?" Chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi gelas itu di atas nakas, "Kau tertidur sangat nyenyak."

"Tentu."

"Hari ini aku harus ke rumah profesor untuk membicarakan tentang Sehun, setelah itu ke kantor sebentar dan pulang. Ingin ku belikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," kerah kemeja itu Baekhyun tarik, bagian pangkal dasi yang sedikit tidak simetris segera ia ambil alih dan melupakan pegangan pada selimut yang sebelumnya Baekhyun gunakan untuk menutupi dadanya yang terbuka. "Hanya cepat pulang karena aku berniat membuatkanmu makan malam istimewa."

"Wow. _My first time. Thanks._ "

"Jangan mengeluh jika rasanya aneh. Aku sedikit bodoh mengendalikan rasa tapi percayalah aku akan memberikan yang terbaik."

Usakan itu Chanyeol berikan untuk mengungkapkan betapa berterimakasihnya dia pada eksistensi Baekhyun. Sejauh ini, selain keberadaan Sehun, Baekhyun berhasil menciptakan ruang istimewa lainnya yang tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol berpaling.

Seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta. Detak jantung hanya simbol lain dari perasaan yang sedang mengembangkan banyak bunga. Chanyeol terpukau pada hatinya, secara menyeluruh hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya yang harus ia miliki untuk menemani masanya sebagai manusia biasa.

Pipi Baekhyun di usak halus, membuat si empunya memejamkan mata erat lalu menahan tangan itu untuk tetap berada di sana dalam beberapa saat. "Kenapa aku bisa secinta ini padamu? Kita baru bertemu tapi kau terlalu pandai menjeratku."

"Jangan pergi, ya?" rengkuhan itu refleks Chanyeol lakukan, seakan ia takut jika Baekhyun akan tiba-tiba berada dalam keadaan seperti Sehun dan berpeluang meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan, Chanyeol berusaha menghindari hal itu.

"Tidak akan."

Yang tidak boleh Baekhyun lakukan dalam keadaan sepagi ini adalah dengan menarik mundur tubuhnya, membelit leher Chanyeol dengan lengan telanjang lalu membawa bibir tebal lelaki itu masuk dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang tercipta dalam kuasa Baekhyun. Semuanya menjadi begitu ringan, terasa sebuah kebebasan yang tidak pernah sedemikian luas.

Chanyeol meletakkan sebelah tangan pada pinggang polos Baekhyun, menekan bagian itu untuk merapat dan mencoba mengambil kuasa atas ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Terlalu pagi untuk sebuah penolakan, karena memang pada kenyataannya dua insan dengan penyatuan bibir itu memiliki gelora baru yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka sendiri.

Selimut itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa. Chanyeol ingin melakukan secara terbuka setelah tubuh mungil dalam pelukkannya itu ia bujurkan. Lidahnya menggaris dari belah dada, sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun dan menemukan sesuatu yang selalu membuat ketegangan di pangkal paha semakin menyiksa.

Gerak gelisah kaki Baekhyun menandakan wanita itu sama panasnya. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, Baekhyun hanya berpasrah dan bertumpu segala kepuasan pada Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi area itu. Sesekali ia meliat seperti cacing, tapi tak lama kemudian refleks yang paling bagus yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Chanyeol tak sungkan untuk kembali menggariskan lidah pada kain berenda itu.

Desahan, erangan, Baekhyun memiliki semua itu di nadanya yang paling rendah. Memecah belah keheningan dengan menambah nama Chanyeol sebagai pelengkap beserta cengkeraman halus pada kain sprei di sekitar yang sudah tak beraturan. Belum pernah Baekhyun merasa serendah ini sebagai seorang wanita, tapi rasa cinta nyatanya membuatnya buta dan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai sebuah alasan mengapa ia bisa melakukan ini.

"Ah!" di akhir itu semua Baekhyun semakin basah. Kakinya mengapit Chanyeol yang ada di sana dan dia melepas sebagian tenaga karena pencapaian dari lidah Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat wajah seperti ini di sebuah film. Pipi bersemu merah, keringat, dan juga desah napas yang sedikit memburu."

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan _tugasnya,_ dia kembali menindih Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut-rambut basah di sekitar wajah wanita itu.

"Mau menikah denganku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau bisa memilih jenis pernikahan seperti apapun, asal kau mau menikah denganku. Kita harus terikat agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Terdengar sangat egois."

"Begitulah. Menjadi egois untuk dirimu rasanya memang perlu."

Baekhyun kembali menarik leher Chanyeol dan membuat bibir mereka saling bertemu. "Aku memimpikan sebuah lamaran yang romantis, bukan saat keadaanku buruk seperti ini."

"Kau cantik. Selalu seperti itu."

"Apa ada pilihan untuk menolak?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada, Baek."

"Bagus." Lalu eratan di leher itu semakin kencang, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah kala Baekhyun memiliki gairah lebih besar darinya, "Karena aku hanya akan memilih, Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pernikahan menjadi titik balik suatu kehidupan baru dimana status yang lebih ter- _upgrade_ akan di sandang. Seseorang yang terbiasa hidup dengan kesendirian akan memiliki pendamping dengan janji suci yang sudah terikat erat dipelataran. Setelahnya adalah masa sebuah pengabdian untuk kesetiaan yang terbentuk dari dua hati hingga mengikrarkan sebuah akhir hanya bisa direnggut oleh maut.

Baekhyun mempercayakan desah napasnya di bawah Chanyeol yang sedang menggumul di leher. Pada kenyataannya mereka sudah bisa merasakan betul bagaimana kulit saling bergesekan dibawah ikatan sah pernikahan. Selama ini mereka hanya melakukan dengan jari atau lidah, tidak menggunakan kekerasan sebuah batang untuk membelah dinding sebuah keperawanan yang berhasil Baekhyun jaga selama 28 tahun ini.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana perih ini terbayar dengan kenikmatan yang mencakar pikiran logisnya. Sedari tadi Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti mengerang kala kewanitaannya memakan sepenuhnya batang keras lelaki 32 tahun itu. Sakit, tapi setelahnya yang Baekhyun peroleh adalah surga yang benar-benar membuatnya meremas rambut Chanyeol secara acak.

Lelahnya pesta pernikahan yang berjalan seharian ini nyatanya tak membuat keduanya menunda satu ritual yang disebut malam pertama. Begitulah, nafsu kadang membutakan akal sehat asalkan kepuasan menjadi jaminan tertinggi di penghujungan setiap sentakan yang terjadi.

Baekhyun hanya perlu menjadi pengiring yang membuka paha lebar-lebar karena Chanyeol seperti ingin mendomanasi semua yang terjadi malam ini. Begitu saja Baekhyun sudah merasa lelah luar biasa. Terlebih sekarang Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat diatas ikatan yang terjadi di pangkal paha dan menggerakkan tubuh di atas.

Sensasi ini baru pertama Baekhyun rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya berada dalam peraduan kelamin dengan suaminya beserta desahan yang semakin brutal. Tangan kurus Baekhyun mengikat leher Chanyeol untuk merapat pada gantungan payudara, meminta secara _tipis_ pada suaminya itu untuk mengulum bagian mencut dengan decak lidahnya yang liar.

Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun menemui sebuah puncak. Dinding-dinding basahnya mengapit semua yang membengkak dan mengeras lalu merasakan ada yang menghangat tengah mengalir dalam peraduan denyut yang membutakan kewarasan.

"Kau yakin ini yang pertama?" pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan kepala di pundak lelakinya yang juga bernafas buruk setelah pelepasan mereka.

"Masih bertanya seperti itu setelah membuktikannya sendiri. Dasar sumiku tercinta!"

"Ya mungkin saja kau melakukan suatu ritual agar bisa perawan lagi."

"Aku tidak segila itu, _babe._ " Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukannya dan dia dibaringkan dengan layak pada ranjang yang berantakan itu. Tubuhnya yang lembab di tutup sebuah selimut sebelum akhirnya satu lengah kokoh melingkar tepat di bawah payudaranya. "Kau sendiri terasa lebih berpengalaman."

"Aku akan berterima kasih pada video yang ku simpan."

"Yakin karena video?"

"Andai saja ada yang bisa membuktikan kualitas keperjakaan."

"Aku percaya." Satu ciuman singkat Baekhyun curi sebelum akhirnya dia juga membelitkan sebuah pelukan pada lelakinya. Rasa lelah menuntun Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat menutup mata dan menjemput mimpi untuk bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah pernikahan, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali kebahagiaan yang bertambah. Baekhyun kini menyibukkan diri dengan mengurus segala keperluan Chanyeol dan terkadang menemani suaminya itu bekerja di ruangan pribadi sembari mengamati perkembangan Sehun. Baekhyun akan datang dengan secangkir kopi dan sepiring ubi rebus yang beraroma manis.

Ubi itu akan Baekhyun kupas perlahan dan membiarkan Chanyeol hanya menggigit tanpa bersusah payah mengurus kulitnya. Kualitas dari ubi ini Baekhyun jamin yang terbaik, karena dia mulai menetapkan semua yang teratas untuk rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun salah memilih ubi. Pasalnya, ada yang tidak beres dengan aroma yang menguar hingga Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua makan paginya.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu segera menyusul dan memijat tengkuk istrinya. Pucat wajah Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol memendam banyak ke khawatiran dan meminta wanitanya itu untuk berisitirahat saja.

"Bau ubinya tidak beres. Mungkin stok lama. Nanti minta _maid_ membuangnya, jangan dimakan." Kata Baekhyun kala tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas ranjang oleh Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja. Hanya mual tapi aku bisa mengatasi."

"Istirahat dan jangan pikirkan apapun."

"Makan siangmu?"

"Aku menggaji _maid_ untuk bekerja, bukan sembarang membuang uang. Tidak perlu khawatir, mereka akan menggantikanmu memasak hari ini. Sekarang istirahat." Picingan sedikit tajam dari mata Chanyeol menandai jika Baekhyun tak boleh lagi mengeluarkan bantahan. Dalam hal ini Chanyeol selalu menang; membuat Baekhyun patuh dan tidak bisa berkutik meski sebenarnya ada banyak kata yang ingin Baekhyun jadikan sebagai sangkalan.

"Ya sudah, sini dulu." Wanita itu menarik kecil _krah_ kemeja suaminya dan mengalungkan lengan di leher si lelaki, "Cium dulu baru aku akan istirahat."

Satu hal yang sangat Chanyeol suka dari semua hal baru tentang pernikahan ini adalah Baekhyun-nya yang manja. "Dasar istri tukang cium."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang meremas dadaku."

"Reflekku sangat bagus, kan?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku tiba-tiba naik pitam dan ingin sesuatu yang membuat tubuh kita lengket."

"Istirahat, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menyetubuhi istriku yang sedang sakit."

"Oke, oke, Tuan tampan. Selamat bekerja untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan bingkai mendung mengitari bagian atas menemani langkah gusar Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Setiap jejak transparan yang di ukir sepatunya menjadi satu pertanda dimana harapan sudah tak tergenggam di tangan.

Dua jam lalu Profesor Han menemuinya dengan mimik serius. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan kondisi lahir-batin untuk mendengar setiap tutur kata profesor Han tentang perkembangan keadaan Sehun.

Dalam pembicaraan itu sama sekali tak menyentuh isi cangkir yang telah di suguhkan. Hanya ada dua raut penuh ketegangan dimana Chanyeol mendapat yang paling banyak keringat ditelapak tangan mengenai setiap detil yang profesor Han ceritakan.

" _Sehun mengalami keadaan yang kompleks. Darah vampir yang masih dia miliki memberi reaksi kuat pada darah manusia buatan yang sudah kita alirkan pada tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa stabil dan tidak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang. Yang paling ku takutkan dalam situasi ini, Sehun akan kembali menjadi vampir dan lebih tangguh dari sebelumnya."_

Semuanya menjadi beban pikiran yang harus Chanyeol pecahkan. Menjadi seorang vampir tangguh sama artinya membahayakan bagi siapapun yang hidup di sekitarnya. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu memberi penawar untuk meredam darah panas seorang vampir yang tumbuh kala pubertas diperoleh. Tapi ternyata semua menjadi berantakan karena kekuatan darah vampir dalam diri Sehun memiliki reaksi tersembunyi kala diberi darah manusia buatan.

"Tuan! Tuan!" Baru selangkah Chanyeol memasuki pintu tinggi rumahnya, dia di sambut teriakan seorang _maid_ dengan berlari terburu. "Tuan muda.. tuan muda.."

 _Tuan muda? Sehun!_

Segera Chanyeol berlari menuju ke ruangan tempat menyimpan kapsul Sehun dan menemukan kapsul itu terombang-ambing dengan cara kasar. Langkah lebar Chanyeol tersusun sigap dan menarik Baekhyun yang berada di dekat sana untuk menjauh.

"Sehun!"

"Biar aku yang tangani. Kau pergilah."

"Tapi,"

"Pergi, Baekhyun. Ini sangat berbahaya."

"Chanyeol, aku ingin—"

"PERGI KARENA DIA BERBAHAYA!"

Tidak pernah ada maksud apapun untuk memberi suara setinggi itu karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol hanya kalut oleh ketakutan. Kapsul itu segera ia buka, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sehun agar anak itu tak mencuat keluar ketika kesadarannya kembali.

Seperti yang ia duga, Sehun kini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Urat-urat yang seharusnya belum nampak pada anak usia 12 tahun kini tercetak menakjubkan dan Chanyeol harus mengerahkan tenaga yang lebih besar.

Bagian hitam mata Sehun menjadi semerah darah. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat kini bertambah parah dan kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam pekat. Rahang Sehun mengeras, menandakan dia memiliki kemarahan yang bisa meledak kapan saja dengan kendali yang tidak bisa diatasi siapapun. Chanyeol merasa dia tidak akan mampu jika hanya menahan sebatas ini, fakta berbicara jika kekuatan ini bahkan lebih besar dari kekuatan penguasa vampir yang pernah Chanyeol ketahui.

Dua taring tajam itu muncul dengan kilat yang menawarkan racun. Pemberontakan yang Sehun lakukan memecah belah kapsul tempatnya berbaring dan mengejutkan siapa saja yang ada di sana.

"Sehun! Sehun! Ini Daddy!"

 **Brak!**

Chanyeol terpental dengan sekali sentakan yang Sehun lakukan. Tubuhnya terbentur keras oleh meja yang seketika itu hancur. Kemarahan yang sama mencuatnya membuat darah panas dalam tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendidih. Taringnya tak sampai keluar, tapi cengkeraman tangannya membuat otot-otot disana mengepul dan menyerang Sehun tanpa dalam capitan siku yang keras.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangis berderai. Sehun yang ia sayangi, berubah menjadi satu sosok yang penuh kilat marah dalam setiap pandangan yang dilakukan. Tidak ada hal manis dalam diri anak itu, dan semua yang terjadi membuat hati Baekhyun merasa terluka karena putra tirinya yang selalu ia anggap menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Kiranya Chanyeol bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan memberi satu suntikan pereda yang selalu ia sediakan di laci meja. Tapi Sehun terlalu kuat dengan instingnya yang tajam mencium setiap aroma menyenangkan bagi vampir. Kilat matanya menuju pada Baekhyun yang terpojok dengan airmata bercucuran.

"Tidak, Sehun. Itu Miss Bee, jangan sakiti Miss Bee."

Sehun sudah tidak lagi memiliki sisi nego dalam dirinya. Dalam sekali sentak dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke belakang untuk menerjang Baekhyun yang dirundung banyak ketakutan.

Endusan itu Sehun mulai dari tangan Baekhyun, berlanjut ke atas hingga merah di matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Dan ketika mulut bertaring tajam itu terbuka, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan segala tumpah ruah harapan ia gantung dipenghujung nasib.

"AHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** Niatnya mau dibuat 2 chap aja, tapi kok kepanjangan. Ya sudah Ayoung pisah lagi biar gak panjang-panjang bacanya. Hehe...

Sedikit curhat, sempet lupa gimana feel nulis ff ini, sampai harus baca ulang tiap malam. Sejujurnya plot sudah ada dan sudah disusun berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi karena keracunan nulis **Baekhyun Sunbae** jadi plot Cuma sekedar coret-coretan aja di note hp. Hehe...

Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama, semoga chap ini bisa jadi obat basah—eh, maksudnya jadi obat setelah nunggu lama.

Buat yang tanya di chap kemarin Baekhyun umur berapa, Ayoung _sih_ bayanginnya dia umur 26-28 tahun. Terus buat Sehun sekitar umur 10 tahun, jadi masih bocah tapi udah ganteng hihi...

Okay, gak panjang-panjang, sedekahnya di kotak review boleh-lah mengingat menjelang akhir bulan dompet udah seret (?) wkwkwk.. gak nyambung!

Salam hangat CHANBAEK terbasah untuk kita semua!

Saranghaeyooooooo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bruk!**

Sehun terpental sebelum tajam taringnya merobek pembuluh darah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melakukan; penendangan dengan kakinya cukup membuahkan hasil dengan Baekhyun yang selamat dari kematian.

Mata Sehun semakin memerah, bahkan erangannya seperti menepis fakta jika anak itu pernah berlaku semanis madu. Keluguan yang selalu Baekhyun cintai dari Sehun telah enyah dan berganti dengan kemurkaan sang darah panas. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat bagaimana seorang vampir berevolusi sepenuhnya; taring tajam dan mata memerah menjadi yang paling menonjol untuk ditakuti. Tapi sekali lagi, ini Sehun, anak laki-laki yang sudah Baekhyun patenkan sebagai seorang anak yang ia kasihi. Baekhyun tak memiliki ketakutan itu, dia ingin sekali mengulurkan tangan dan ucapan penenang agar kemarahan Sehun mereda sekali waktu.

"Jangan mendekat atau kau akan berakhir menyedihkan!" Peringatan itu untuk Baekhyun yang baru selangkah mendekati Sehun. "Biarkan aku yang melakukan. Kau cukup diam dan terima saja apa yang akan ku pilih. Percayalah, ini demi kebaikan kita."

Baekhyun tak begitu paham maksud Chanyeol, dia kembali terhenti pada tempatnya dan memekik cukup keras kala Sehun kembali terpental setelah menyerang Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Keadaan ruangan sudah tak berbentuk. Beberapa barang yang ada berserakan dengan caranya yang malang. Kebanyakan dari itu semua adalah karena tubuh Sehun yang terpental dan Chanyeol yang melalukan itu tanpa ada toleransi.

Teriakan Sehun dan pemberontakan itu karena Chanyeol kembali menerjang tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Perlawanan tentu terjadi, tapi Chanyeol seperti sudah memberikan semua yang ia miliki agar Sehun tak lagi bereaksi atas darah panas dalam tubuhnya. Lalu dengan sekali sentak pada bagian tubuh belakang Sehun yang Chanyeol tahan, anak itu seketika tumbang dan kemarahan yang tercetak mendadak hilang.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama berlari mendekap tubuh lemah Sehun. Teriakannya akan anak tiri kesayangan itu tak pernah terdengar Sehun yang mulai memucat. Tak hanya itu, sekitar matanya mulai timbul semburat merah serta bibirnya yang berwarna keunguan.

Rontaan tangis Baekhyun membawanya melihat pada Chanyeol yang membeku. Tak ada pergerakan dari lelaki itu kecuali getar tubuhnya yang bertambah parah dan tersadar beberapa saat kemudian untuk segera memindahkan Sehun ke dalam kapsulnya.

 **.**

Secangkir teh itu menjadi pembuka ketika Chanyeol melihat wanitanya terbaring dengan punggung sebagai penyaji. Dilihatnya bahu sempit Baekhyun masih bergerak naik turun teratur dan pantulan cermin di depan sangat jelas menampilkan si wanita masih terjaga.

"Aku membuat teh hangat ini sendiri. Tidak terlalu manis karena ku rasa kau lebih butuh kehangatan."

Chanyeol tidak terlalu pandai berkata manis untuk keadaan ini. Dia adalah manusia baru, masih banyak hal yang perlu ia pelajari tentang berbagai macam keadaan yang umumnya terjadi pada manusia biasa.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, ada banyak hal di dunia yang masih banyak harus ku pelajari sebagai seorang manusia."

Selimut yang terangkat sebatas pinggang itu Chanyeol naikkan hingga bahu, berharap Baekhyun tak memiliki rasa dingin akan cuaca ataupun suasana ini.

Keahlian Chanyeol hanya belajar. Dia akan mempelajari banyak hal untuk menangani situasi yang ada. Perubahannya sebagai manusia tidak sampai 100%, nyatanya dia masih memiliki jiwa seorang vampir yang terkadang berkuasa di situasi tertentu.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menggenggam kemenangan untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia paham betul, Baekhyun yang kali ini memunggunginya adalah bentuk kemarahan atas apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sehun. Rasa cinta yang Baekhyun miliki pada Sehun teramat besar hingga kesakitan yang dirasa Sehun akan sewajarnya Baekhyun rasakan.

"Aku bisa mempelajari hal lainnya dengan cepat. Makan, minum, bersosialisasi, aku bisa menguasai hal itu dalam waktu singkat. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempelajari suatu hal, ku rasa aku butuh banyak waktu untuk mempelajari hal itu."

Tangannya terulur untuk mendekap tubuh mungil yang berbaring itu. Dagunya menempel di puncak kepala; sesekali memberi ciuman kecil untuk aroma harum yang menguar di indera pencium Chanyeol.

"Aku kesulitan belajar memperbaiki kesalahan."

"Hanya meminta maaf."

"Itu untuk apa yang seharusnya di ucapkan mulut manusia ketika mengakui kesalahan. Tapi ku rasa ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan agar kesalahan itu benar-benar bisa hilang."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap berada di posisinya ketika ada tangan ringkih lain yang membalas dekapannya. Punggung sempit itu berpindah posisi, membelakangi jendela kamar yang sudah tertutup tirai dan berucap selamat tinggal pada kehampaan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sehun."

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja."

Keduanya kini berada pada dekapan yang sama. Baekhyun yang sudah menyembunyikan diri dalam dada lelakinya dan Chanyeol yang memulai usakan kasih pada punggung wanitanya tercinta.

"Dia mungkin menyeramkan. Tapi aku masih tetap menyayanginya."

"Hm. Aku tahu. Terima kasih telah menyayangi Sehun sebanyak itu, Baek."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol langsung pada matanya, "ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu."

"Apa?"

Binar di mata Baekhyun mulai tumbuh, perlahan tapi pasti mulai menghias sipit yang Baekhyun miliki dan Chanyeol mengartikan sesuatu yang baik tengah Baekhyun pikirkan. Chanyeol beranggapan tak ada batasan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Apa yang tercipta dan membuat manusia merasa bahagia sepatutnya dipertahan. Tapi dia mendadak berubah haluan, dua alisnya bertarung untuk rentetan tulisan dari lembar kertas yang Baekhyun ambil dari laci nakas.

"Aku hamil."

Hamil?

Wajah Baekhyun masih sangat berbinar, tapi Chanyeol memiliki jenis wajah lain yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Baekhyun miliki. Tangannya bahkan bergetar, bibirnya seketika bungkam padahal Baekhyun mengharap lelaki itu menyuarakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Aku sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter dan di dalam perutku ada buah hati kita."

Masih bungkam.

Perjalanan Chanyeol belum jauh sebagai manusia, bukan berarti dia merasa asing dengan sebuah kehamilan yang terjadi pada wanita pada umumnya, tetapi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini terasa seperti petaka baru karena keyakinannya hampir mencapai 100% tentang turunan vampir yang sedang ada dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Usianya baru 3 minggu."

Rentetan pertanyaan mulai Baekhyun kaji ulang. Apa dan kenapa semua yang Chanyeol ekspresikan sangat jauh dari ekspektasi.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang sah, surat yang dikeluarkan negara menandakan ada ikatan pernikahan yang sesuai hukum dan wajar jika buah dari semua itu adalah seorang bayi dalam kandungan. Apa Chanyeol masih belum memahaminya? Tidak, Baekhyun tak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh dan memilih kembali memancing Chanyeol dalam rentetan pernyataan tentang janin dalam kandungannya.

"Dalam waktu kurang dari sembilan bulan, kita akan mempunyai anggota keluarga baru, Chanyeol."

Apa yang belum Baekhyun sadari di waktu ini adalah suaminya yang tengah berada pada peraduan yang menyulitkan. Bukan sebuah pertanggungjawaban yang Chanyeol khawatirkan, melainkan sebuah hidup dan mati yang ia duga akan menjadi ujung dari semua ini.

Tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun cukup bahagia dengan apa yang terpancar di matanya, Chanyeol memiliki keibaan sendiri untuk tidak merusak itu dan memilih menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dalam gang semping di hati.

"Untuk itu kau harus menjaganya baik-baik." Chanyeol berkata kemudian, memeluk Baekhyun dalam dekapan dan berusaha terlihat turut bahagia dengan semua ini.

Siapa yang tidak berbahagia jika pernikahan yang di jalani sudah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan berupa kehidupan kecil dalam perut sang istri? Chanyeol memiliki kebahagiaan itu, hanya saja dia memahami dampak lain untuk keturunan seorang vampir dalam raga Baekhyun sebagai manusia biasa.

"Mulai besok jangan mengerjakan hal yang berat-berat. Kau harus banyak istirahat sampai dia lahir."

.

Sebuah rumah sakit di pinggiran kota menjadi tujuan Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan beberapa rapat di kantor. Langkahnya sangat kaku, rahangnya bahkan mengeras untuk sekedar melekukkan bibirnya sedikit kala beberapa dokter menunduk hormat padanya. Sesekali napasnya terhembus besar, meluruhkan ketegangan dan menunggu lift yang ia naiki tiba pada satu lantai yang selalu menjadi tujuannya.

Tak lama setelah pintu lift terbuka, seorang lelaki menginjak usia limapuluhan sudah menanti dengan membungkuk hormat dan ucapan selamat datang.

"Maaf membuat Profesor Han harus menunda keberangkatan ke London."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan. Kuliah umum di sana bisa digantikan oleh rekan saya yang lain."

"Sebelum itu, saya ingin tahu perkembangan nutrisi untuk Sehun. Apa sudah ketemu?"

Profesor Han mengambil satu map di meja dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meneliti tiap detil tulisan yang tertera, membaca seksama beberapa rentetan bahan-bahan untuk membuat nutrisi Sehun yang belakangan ia bicarakan dengan Profesor Han.

"Saya sudah menghubungi beberapa relasi untuk keberadaan bahan-bahan itu. Beberapa dari mereka siap menyuplai dan jika pengiriman berjalan lancar, minggu depan saya bisa segera membuatnya. Hanya saja.."

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai gantungan perkataan Profesor Han, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan hanya memberi kerutan pada dua alisnya untuk menunggu kelanjutan.

"...nutrisi-nutrisi ini hanya untuk membuat Sehun tenang dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam."

"Kau bisa membuat banyak untuk itu, Prof. Aku bersedia membayar berapapun."

"Bukan tentang biaya." Profesor Han menghela sejenak, "Susunan nutrisi itu setidaknya membutuhkan suntikan darah manusia sekitar 4 kantong untuk satu nutrisi. Dan darah manusia yang harus digunakan adalah darah seorang wanita hamil."

Mengusak sebentar wajahnya, Chanyeol lantas turut menghela napas besar atas apa yang Profesor Han katakan.

"Mungkin aku harus bertindak sedikit egois untuk meminta para wanita hamil di kota ini untuk mendonorkan darahnya."

"Bukan sekedar wanita hamil. Tapi wanita yang sedang mengandung keturunan vampir."

Seketika Chanyeol melepas semua sisa perasaan tenang yang ia miliki untuk kembali menegang atas apa yang Profesor Han katakan.

Di kehidupan manusia sekarang, tidak ada rasio yang bisa digunakan untuk menentukan jumlah wanita hamil dengan seorang jabang bayi keturunan vampir. Chanyeol bahkan tak yakin untuk mengetahui keberadaan wanita hamil dengan darah vampir mengalir pada bayi dalam kandungan.

"Beberapa sel darah si ibu akan terkontaminasi dengan gumpalan darah pada janin yang akan membentuk seorang bayi. Dalam fase, darah si ibu memiliki kandungan darah panas vampir yang sangat cocok untuk menekan perubahan Sehun."

Jadi begini rasanya diterpa pilihan sulit? Chanyeol tak menyangka kepalanya akan berdenyut konstan sedang jantungnya berdetak cepat untuk tekanan batinnya.

"Aku mengenal seorang wanita hamil keturunan vampir."

Profesor Han melebarkan senyumnya, tapi Chanyeol masih pada keraguan yang ia tekan perlahan dalam dirinya.

"Dan dia istriku."

"T-tuan, kalau begitu Tuan tidak bisa membuat Nyonya dan Sehun berada dalam lingkungan yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seorang wanita hamil keturunan vampir dan seorang manusia setengah vampir, mereka memiliki hubungan saling membutuhkan."

"Jangan katakan jika.."

"Nyonya akan menjadi sedikit berbeda dari wanita hamil pada umumnya. Rasa lapar dan dahaga akan terjadi pada Nyonya. Bukan untuk makanan manusia, tapi untuk darah manusia setengah vampir. Dan Sehun,"

Chanyeol kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Lilitan dasi pada lehernya seketika menyusahkannya untuk bernapas normal dan dia butuh ruang untuk ini semua.

"...Sehun akan menjadi sangat lapar jika wanita hamil keturunan vampir ada di sekitarnya."

.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota yang sedang dirundung rintik hujan. Dua alisnya bahkan sudah saling bertarung, matanya menajam pada keadaan di depannya dan pikirannya melanglang buana pada panggilan yang ia terima ketika keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya tercengang selain kabar jika Baekhyun bertindak aneh. Wajahnya dikatakan memucat, urat-urat kebiruan perlahan muncul di sekitar leher, dan Baekhyun menjadi tak terkendali ketika mendekati kapsul penyimpan raga Sehun.

Kekhawatiran Chanyeol memiliki jenis beragam. Di tidak bisa melerai satu persatu semua itu karena ketika mobilnya tiba di gerbang rumah dan beberapa maid menghampiri dengan raut kekhawatiran, yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hanya cara menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin.

Wanitanya terkungkung dalam perubahan nyata. Tidak hanya fisik, tapi mentalnya juga mengalami guncangan keras untuk dirinya yang mendadak bernapsu untuk seseorang yang terbujur kaku di dalam kapsul.

"Chanyeol..tolong aku.." rintihnya benar memiliki kesadaran.

Baekhyun pada keadaan membingungkan. Ada bagian lain dalam dirinya yang memiliki keinginan untuk menerkam Sehun habis-habisan. Tapi sisi kemanusiaan yang masih melekat menahannya kuat-kuat untuk tidak mendekat meski rasa haus mulai meliar di sekujur tubuh.

"Aku..aku..tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

"Tenang, sayang. Aku di sini. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa..kenapa aku begitu menginginkan Sehun?"

Chanyeol memiliki kebungkaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memilih menangkup Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan meminta maid untuk menjaga ketat ruangan penyimpan kapsul Sehun.

"C-chanyeol..a-aku...panas..."

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika menggeliat, bibirnya membiru sedang tangannya mengepal penuh getar.

Rasanya seperti terbakar hidup-hidup, tapi tidak seburuk itu sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam _bathtub_ yang ia kucuri dengan air. Napasnya yang semula memburu kini jauh lebih baik. Meski derunya masih tersisa, setidaknya tubuh basah dalam genangan air ini membuat Baekhyun memiliki ketenangan tersendiri.

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol perbuat selain menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusak penuh iba pada wanita itu. Perut istrinya itu juga sudah nampak seperti kandungan berusia 4 bulan meski sebelumnya Baekhyun mengatakan dia hamil 3 minggu.

Apa yang profesor katakan tentang kehamilan Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan tanda kebenaran. Janin dalam kandungan Baekhyun tak ubahnya titik balik paling menyedihkan untuk perjalanan kehamilan ini. Bukan karena si bayi yang tak Chanyeol cintai; lelaki itu memiliki kasih terbesar untuk keturunannya. Tapi lebih kepada wujud bayi keturunan vampir yang memiliki kekuatan selayaknya vampir dengan tubuh manusia biasa.

 _"Nyonya Baekhyun akan mengalami perubahan pada dirinya. Tubuhnya akan sering terasa panas akibat bayi dalam kandungannya yang bereaksi. Keadaan ini setiap harinya akan bertambah parah karena bayi Anda memiliki pertumbuhan yang pesat seperti seorang vampir. Dan pertumbuhan yang terjadi memiliki efek panas pada si ibu hamil. Prediksinya, Nyonya Baekhyun akan melahirkan dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan."_

.

Bukaan pertama mata Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap tulus padanya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada pada pejaman mata itu, Baekhyun mendapati keadaan di luar sudah mulai gelap dan tirai-tirai kamar juga tertutup. Sukmanya masih perlahan ia kumpulkan menuju kesadaran sepenuhnya, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa memaksa itu semua terkumpul dalam waktu singkat karena tubuhnya terasa lemah.

"Tidur saja." Chanyeol menaikkan selimut itu sebatas dada, mengusak anak rambut di depan dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih. "Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu? Mungkin kau lapar atau haus atau hal lainnya."

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk meringkuk pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Aroma maskulin itu menguar di seluruh indera penciumnya, memberikan Baekhyun sedikit rasa tenang setelah ia sadar atas apa yang ia alami tadi.

Tubuh yang panas, keinginan untuk menerkam Sehun, Baekhyun masih mengingat itu semua. Diam-diam dia memiliki kekhawatiran pada keadaan tubuhnya yang membuncit dengan cepat. Tak menampik semua itu Baekhyun benar berpikir jika bayi kesayangan yang ada dalam janinnya menurun gen vampir Chanyeol dan semua perubahan ini bersumber atas hal itu.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana tentang nutrisi yang kau bicarakan dengan profesor? Apa kalian menemukan jawabannya?"

Beruntung Baekhyun berhadapan dengan dada Chanyeol, karena jika Baekhyun melihat bagaimana sekarang Chanyeol memiliki paras terkejut, wanita itu akan berspekulasi tentang banyak hal. "Kami belum menemukan nutrisi yang benar-benar bisa menjamin kehidupan Sehun seutuhnya. Masih banyak hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan karena peluang hidup Sehun hampir saja terpatahkan." Menghela napasnya sebentar, Chanyeol lantas mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun sembari mengecup kecil puncak kepala wanita itu. "Kami tidak bisa gegabah. Semua yang akan diberikan pada Sehun memiliki efek dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin merugikan siapapun."

"Jika ada yang bisa ku bantu, katakan saja. Aku siap memberikan apapun untuk Sehun."

 _Jangan katakan itu._

"Ya. Terima kasih, sayang. Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu istirahat dan menjaga kehamilanmu."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendongak sebentar, "Perutku membuncit dengan cepat. Ku kira aku tidak akan lebih dari 9 bulan untuk menunggu anak kita lahir."

Ada tendangan kecil yang Baekhyun rasakan dalam perutnya. Dia merasa senang mendapat respon dari si kecil yang sepertinya bahagia ketika usakan-usakan itu diberikan.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan kesedihan tentang banyaknya fakta yang membahayakan Baekhyun pada kehamilannya ini. Lelaki itu pandai mengukir senyum bahagia meski kenyataannya dia bingung setengah mati untuk pilihan-pilihan yang ada.

"Kau senang dengan hal itu?"

"Tentu! Aku tidak sabar mengenalkan bayi kita pada dunia."

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tentu tahu jika..jika aku bukan sepenuhnya seorang manusia. Ku harap kau tidak akan terkejut jika nanti _dia_ memiliki hal berbeda dari manusia biasa." Baekhyun menekuk dahinya, tidak menyela pembicaraan Chanyeol dan meminta lelaki itu menuntuskan sampai akhir apa yang akan ia bicarakan. "Profesor mengatakan jika bentuk fisiknya memang akan serupa manusia. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

" _Dia_ akan memiliki beberapa kelebihan layaknya seorang vampir."

"Contohnya?"

" _Dia,_ " Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun untuk bertemu langsung pada kehidupan di dalam perut wanita itu, "akan memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa dibanding dengan diriku. Aku masih belum tahu apa itu, hanya saja sudah bisa dipastikan jika kelak dia akan _berbeda_ dari kebanyakan anak."

Kecupan kecil kemudian berlabuh pada perut sedikit buncit itu. Chanyeol tak memiliki apapun untuk ia katakan dari bibirnya, tapi dia memiliki banyak hal yang tengah ia utarakan dari batinnya.

 _Tolong jaga ibu, jangan menyakitinya karena kita berdua sama-sama menyayanginya. Ayah mencintai ibu juga dirimu, Ayah sangat mencintai kalian._

.

Baekhyun selalu merasakan perutnya kontraksi dalam jumlah rasa sakit yang berlebih. Panas yang menjalar juga semakin menjadi-jadi dan sesekali dia harus berendam dalam _bathtub_ berisi banyak es batu untuk meredakan itu semua.

Pola makannya juga mengalami perubahan. Jika biasanya Baekhyun masih menggemari makanan manusia pada umumnya, kini dia beralih pada daging ayam mentah atau daging sapi yang baru saja terpotong dan belum dimasak. Baekhyun tak mengerti itu semua, tak begitu memahami mengapa dia amat sangat ingin menerkam Sehun untuk rasa lapar yang di rasakan si kecil. Rasa laparnya akan menjadi-jadi ketika mendekati kapsul Sehun terlebih melihat urat kebiruan yang kini menghiasi sekitar leher Sehun.

Baekhyun ingin mencabiknya, menyesap aroma manis yang tercium oleh hidungnya dan menenangkan rasa lapar dalam perutnya, tapi Baekhyun menahan itu semua demi keutuhan tubuh Sehun yang masih berpeluang untuk hidup.

Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun akan berlari ke dapur dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari es untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mengganggu rasa laparnya. Bukan sepotong kue, melainkan sepotong ayam mentah yang menarik perhatian dan nyatanya bisa sedikit meredakan rasa lapar yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Chanyeol merasa prihatin, rasa bersalah semakin banyak ia miliki tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bayi dalam kandungannya menginginkan sesuatu yang janggal. Baekhyun akan menangis saat daging mentah itu tergantikan oleh sepiring sup, dia menginginkan aroma amis dari daging sapi ataupun ayam yang belum di olah dan lebih tergugah lagi ketika ada sisa darah yang menempel pada daging-daging itu.

Hingga suatu hari, saat Baekhyun benar semakin liar menghabiskan daging mentah yang tersedia, Chanyeol memilih menyuntikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu agar tidak tersiksa lebih lama. Baekhyun akan tertidur setelahnya, tidak ada lagi wanita berperut buncit yang meronta meminta daging mentah lebih banyak meski sebenarnya dia kesusahan menelan itu semua.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Persediaan nutrisi Sehun menipis dan Baekhyun bertingkah aneh dengan makanan-makanan mentah yang ia makan."

Malam itu profesor datang berkunjung untuk memenuhi nutrisi yang Sehun butuhkan. Profesor mendapati Chanyeol dalam keadaan berantakan, pikiran lelaki itu jelas kalut dan tidak mengerti apa yang harus diperbuat ketika pilihan menyelamatkan Sehun harus ia tebus dengan mengorbankan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mengonsumsi banyak daging mentah. Dia harus memakan itu untuk menekan keinginnya menyesap darah Sehun. Aku tahu dia kesulitan, dia menyembunyikan tangisnya demi menyingkirkan egonya menerkam Sehun."

"Daging mentah tidak memiliki efek lama untuk rasa lapar Nyonya, Tuan."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membiarkannya memakan semua itu."

"Tuan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memisahkan keberadaan Nyonya dengan Tuan Muda Sehun? Setelah memeriksa keadaan Tuan Muda, saya berani menyimpulkan jika semakin lama Tuan Muda berada dalam kapsul, rasa laparnya pada darah wanita hamil akan semakin besar."

Map merah di atas meja itu Chanyeol buka perlahan. Rentetan laporan perkembangan Sehun yang baru saja diperiksa oleh Profesor menunjukkan hal yang kurang baik.

Chanyeol tidak buta untuk efek seorang vampir yang terlalu lama berada dalam kapsul. Fisiknya memang terbujur kaku, tapi benang-benang darah vampir di dalam tubuh akan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dalam menyusun rasa lapar.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan Sehun seperti semula? Aku tidak ingin jika semakin lama Sehun akan semakin lapar dan dia tiba-tiba menghisap darah Baekhyun saat sadar."

"Saya sedang mencari cara lain, Tuan. Tapi sejauh ini saya hanya bisa menemukan ramuan nutrisi yang bisa menahan Sehun selama beberapa jam saja."

"Aku pernah melihat bagaimana Sehun sangat lapar saat Baekhyun terlihat matanya. Dia seakan lupa semua, yang dia kedepankan hanya rasa lapar dan tidak ada hal lain. Dan Baekhyun—astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana lagi membantunya untuk lepas dari semua rasa panas itu. Katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan!"

Profesor hanya diam tak memiliki hal lain untuk dikatakan. Kefrustasian Chanyeol beralasan logis karena dua sosok yang teramat ia cintai memiliki ketergantungan kuat yang berakhir pada musnahnya salah satu jika Chanyeol membuat pilihan. Hanya saja Chanyeol belum sejauh itu, dia tidak berpikir membuat pilihan apa-apa karena dia bersikeras semua harus selamat.

Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa kesedihan yang mendalam. Sebagai seorang manusia baru, dia memiliki kegelisahan yang tiada duanya dalam tekanan hidup. Tapi dia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan semua itu di depan Baekhyun, memberikan senyum terbaik demi sang istri yang selalu berkata akan mengorbankan apapun untuk kehidupan Sehun.

Chanyeol pikir semua akan tertutup rapat—tidak tahu sampai kapan. Nyatanya Chanyeol terlalu cepat berspekulasi karena di ujung pintu yang tidak terjangkau kilas pandang Chanyeol juga profesor, ada wanita hamil yang mendengar dengan kesedihan yang melingkup di mata sipitnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyod :** Janji dehh Chap depan udah end! Wkwk.. lama banget nyusun plot ini, mau ketik kok adaaaaa aja malesnya. Sebenernya udah kesusun dari luama, Cuma tinggal lanjut beberapa bagian biar mateng dan siap dibaca. Semoga gak bosenin yak! Saranghek..

Salam CHANBAEK terbasah untuk kita semuaaaahhhh...


	4. Chapter 4

"Belum tidur?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada direksi kanannya, mendapati Chanyeol datang dengan secangkir teh hangat lalu melingkup selimut di pundak Baekhyun. Kecupan di puncak kepala tidak pernah terlupakan untuk Baekhyun yang hampir setiap malam selalu berdiri di dekat jendela untuk menatap jauh pada langit luar.

Perut yang semakin besar itu juga mendapat kemanjaan dari ayahnya. Di usak, ditepuk, kemudian memberi nasehat dalam batin untuk sang calon bayi yang kemungkinan akan lahir dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sehun?"

Mereka berayun dalam melodi yang terputar di diri masing-masing. Irama kasih yang terlontar membawa sendu perasaan cinta yang semakin mendalam dalam diri mereka.

Chanyeol mungkin bukan seorang penggombal ulung. Tapi dia tahu bagaimana membuat wanitanya memiliki proteksi sebuah cinta tanpa batas dalam pengorbanan yang sedang terencana. Jauh dalam hati ada kesulitan yang butuh jalan keluar. Tapi tak ada pintu yang sesuai sehingga Chanyeol memilih tetap berdiri di atas kakinya tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Dia baik. Masih pulas seperti sebelumnya."

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol,"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini seumur hidupku." Kehidupan di dalam perut buncit Baekhyun itu menunjukkan reaksi; tendangan kecil yang menyerukan jika dia tidak sabar untuk keluar dan menyambut dunia. "Sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menikah. Memimpikan saja seperti aku enggan. Aku sibuk mencari cara untuk hidup wajar. Tidak terlalu menggantungkan sebuah pernikahan sebagai _goal_ terakhirku."

Rintik hujan di luar menyalahi aturan. Musim panas seperti ini, mengapa hujan masih datang dan berusaha merebut posisi? Suhu ruangan mulai berubah drastis. Bersama dengan ramainya rintik di luar, ada kehangatan yang masih rela menyempil dikala dingin sebentar lagi akan berkuasa.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak hal untuk ia lakukan sekarang ini. _Job list_ -nya sudah tersusun rapi untuk keadaan di masa yang akan datang. Tapi sebelum itu, ijinkan dia menyelami rasa syukur atas kehangatan pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya yang mulai melemah.

Hangat.

Menenangkan.

Damai seperti memeluk erat pada tubuhnya kala cinta Chanyeol seperti tak akan pernah putus untuk diterima.

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Aku memang bukan sepenuhnya seorang manusia. Ada masanya kelak aku juga akan kehilangan nyawa karena sebuah takdir. Dan jika hari itu tiba, jika aku tidak lagi kembali berpijak di atas bumi ini bersamamu, masih maukah kau menemaniku di kehidupan kelak?"

Itu bahkan lebih manis dari jenis permen apapun. Baekhyun banyak menjaminkan hati pada Chanyeol, menggantungkan sisa hidupnya untuk lelaki terkasihnya beserta dua buah hati yang teramat besar memiliki cintanya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun harus menjawabnya?

Sejujurnya, tanpa pernah ada pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun sudah pasti akan memelakukannya. Apalagi yang bisa dia perbuat dengan kisah ini? Chanyeol terlalu jauh mengambil hatinya, bermain dengan pola yang cukup menyenangkan hingga tak sempat ada niat untuk meninggalkan.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang seperti apa. Hm?"

Dua tangan Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol, mendekat dengan jinjitan seadanya dan mendekatkan bibir untuk mencuri kecup manis dari lelakinya itu.

"Apapun, yang penting berasal dari kejujuran dan ketulusanmu."

"Aku," bibir Chanyeol di usap oleh ibu jari lentik, menghilangkan sedikit kebasahan yang keluar jalur dari bibir Chanyeol. "akan terus menemanimu sampai kapanpun. Sekarang atau nanti, tidak akan ada yang berbeda. Kau lebih dari kata berharga, aku rela mengorbankan apapun asal kau tetap terjaga dengan baik. Bukan hanya kau, tapi anak-anak kita."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu, Baek."

"Tck! Karena kau seorang lelaki dan aku wanita?"

"Ya. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal semacam itu padamu."

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, tapi langsung bertindaklah. Wanita jaman sekarang butuh pembuktian, bukan mulut manis."

Merengkuh pundak Baekhyun semakin erat, Chanyeol mulai mendalami dua iris Baekhyun yang sayu. Dalam jangkau pandangannya, ada ketulusan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan dari setiap jalan kehidupan mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol tahu, tidak mudah menjalani peran seorang ibu hamil yang berbeda dari lainnya.

Baekhyun masih manusia biasa, tidak ada manusia yang tega memakan barang mentah dan meminum darah jika tidak untuk kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya. Tapi Baekhyun membuang jauh semua itu, meski dengan air mata yang dipaksa tidak keluar, meski dengan rasa mual karena anyir darah yang terpaksa ia telan mentah-mentah, Baekhyun tetap melakukan hal itu untuk anak dalam kandungannya.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Chanyeol memberi saran yang beresiko. Apalagi jika bukan menggugurkan si kecil di dalam perut dan memberi Baekhyun keadaan yang lebih baik. Hanya saja kekuatan cinta seorang ibu tidak pernah bisa menerima itu semua. Baekhyun memilih bertahan meski hal itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok Professor akan datang lagi memeriksa kandunganmu."

.

Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas.

Setelah hampir satu jam mengusak perut buncitnya dan membuat si kecil di dalam sana tenang, Chanyeol keluar dari selimut dan menuju satu ruangan yang belakangan ia beri pengamanan berlebih.

Ruangan itu menyimpan kapsul berwarna biru yang tengah membujurkan tubuh Sehun.'

Sekali waktu Chanyeol menatap pada tubuh Sehun yang memucat, melihat bagaimana anak lelaki itu tengah memperjuangkan sebuah kehidupan dari pertemuan dua darah yang berlawanan.

Sehun masih terlalu muda. Kesempatannya menjadi manusia terbuka sangat lebar. Keberhasilan yang Chanyeol rencanakan hampir terpukul telak untuk menjadikan Sehun manusia seutuhnya.

Hanya saja takdir selalu memilih jalan lain dari jalan yang sudah Chanyeol rencanakan. Kekuatan darah vampir yang ada dalam tubuh Sehun membuatnya goyah. Perangainya yang sudah seperti manusia biasa mulai bergoncang karena darah vampir berkuasa penuh atas eksistensi Sehun.

"Maaf jika pada akhirnya Daddy harus mengorbankanmu."

.

Sudah tiga hari belakangan Baekhyun hanya bisa terbujur di ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tenaganya seperti hilang dan terlalu sulit untuk bergerak banyak-banyak.

Perutnya semakin membuncit. Profesor Han mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan melahirkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan semula. Bayi di dalam kandungannya berkembang sangat cepat, sebanding dengan diri Baekhyun yang mengingin darah lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa bertindak banyak. Dia menyediakan berkantung-kantung darah hewan untuk Baekhyun yang merasa lapar. Bukan Baekhyun, tapi anak dalam kandungannya.

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun harus bertaruh dengan rasa mual. Mengonsumsi darah bukan keinginannya, tapi semua tetap dilakukan untuk si kecil di dalam kandungan yang meronta kelaparan.

Baekhyun harus berjuang banyak. Tenaganya terforsir tanpa sebab. Dia mudah lelah, mudah mengantuk, dan terkadang mendapat tidur panjang dalam sekali waktu.

Kesehatannya seperti di acak tidak karuan. Pola hidupnya benar-benar kacau tetapi tidak ada yang bisa bertindak apa-apa karena Baekhyun melakukan ini untuk anak dalam kandungannya.

"Aku lelah."

"Ya, tidurlah."

Selimut itu dinaikkan sebatas dada. Baekhyun cepat terpejam dalam kantuknya dan melepas kelelahan di ambang pintu mimpi.

"Bersabarlah. Aku sedang mencari jalan keluar terbaik."

Apa?

Chanyeol masih memutar kepala untuk hal itu. Jalan keluar yang selalu ia janjikan hingga saat ini tak menemui ujungnya.

Semua jalan tertutup. Tak ada yang memberikan harapan. Chanyeol dibiarkan merana pada masa depan yang abu-abu.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun, jalan yang mereka inginkan terlalu menyimpang. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa memilih dua sekaligus untuk bertahan hidup.

Ini sulit.

Langkah kakinya terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Separuh dirinya sedang berkonflik, separuhnya lagi sedang mempertahankan kesadaran untuk mengurus semua yang perlu diurus.

Profesor Han yang belakangan diminta untuk _stand-by_ merasakan benar bagaimana Chanyeol begitu dilema. Nutrisi Sehun ataupun penawar dari rasa haus Baekhyun terhadap darah, semua bukan masalah yang mudah.

"Aku bahkan tidak diberikan waktu banyak untuk memilih." Chanyeol berkelakar dalam lemah dirinya, "Dalam beberapa hari Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Aku paham betul resikonya. Kau bilang, persentase nyawa Baekhyun untuk selamat hanya 20% kan, Prof?"

Profesor Han menunduk dalam diam.

"Bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun sudah pasti akan menguras habis darah ibunya selama proses melahirkan karena itu adalah puncak perkembangan sesungguhnya. Jalan operasi juga tidak mungkin karena posisi bayi berubah dalam setiap menit. Astaga.. ini benar-benar menyulitkan."

Gurat lelah terlihat dari wajah Chanyeol. Beberapa hari belakangan dia terjaga untuk mengawasi Baekhyun juga Sehun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi santapan untuk yang lainnya karena darah pemanas yang ada di dalam tubuh.

"Sebenarnya, Tuan,"

"Hm?"

Profesor Han mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam tas pribadinya. Kotak itu lantas di sodorkan pada Chanyeol yang tampak ragu.

"Apa ini?"

"Saya telah lama membuat penemuan ini secara diam-diam. Saya melakukan penelitian pada beberapa studi kasus, mengumpulkan informasi dari beberapa sumber dan melakukan pembuatannya secara rahasia."

Kotak itu berisi kapsul kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru kental. Tak ada yang aneh, terlihat biasa saja jika sekilas mata memandang. Tapi lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya saat menyentuh kapsul itu terlalu lama. Seperti ada yang mendidih, membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan mungkin akan berubah pada keadaan yang lain jika saja profesor tak segera menjauhkan benda itu dari Chanyeol.

"Apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Penawar darah. Saya membuatnya dari sisa kebinasaan para vampir yang sempat saya tangani. Ini bukan penemuan yang legal, saya takut akan membuat para vampir merasa terancam dengan hal ini."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi maksudmu—"

"Benar, Tuan. Beberapa vampir yang musnah mengalami kisah hidup seperti Sehun. Mereka menerima banyak nutrisi dari banyak bahan penyusun untuk membentuk diri sebagai manusia utuh. Hanya saja sebelum pada masa puncaknya, mereka lebih dulu binasa karena tidak bisa hanya bertahan hidup dengan nutrisi-nutrisi yang sama. Seperti halnya Sehun, dia membutuhkan nutrisi yang lebih komplek untuk menuju proses sempurna. Tapi mereka tidak bisa memenuhi itu semua, mereka memilih binasa dengan tangan mereka sendiri sebelum darah panas vampir meluap dan merubah mereka menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan."

Seperti ada sebuah angin segar. Chanyeol merasa ada harapan untuk hidup Sehun setelah sekian lama harus dikurung di dalam kapsul.

Tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Profesor Han tak menunjukkan perangai yang bagus untuk kesegaran angin yang Chanyeol rasakan. Wajahnya yang renta menyembunyikan ketakutan besar, Chanyeol merasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik sebagai efek sampingnya.

"Katakan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun mendapatkan ini?" seperti seorang yang pandai membaca situasi, Chanyeol menuju pada titik yang tepat kala Profesor Han menghela napas besar dari penemuannya ini.

"Cairan ini tersusun dari nutrisi-nutrisi pembentuk manusia utuh. Keberhasilan yang akan Sehun dapat sekitar 80%. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"30% kegagalan yang terjadi berakibat sangat fatal pada Sehun."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol meremat tangannya sendiri. Kepalan yang ia buat untuk menyingkirkan kegelisahan yang tersusun tiba-tiba.

Begitu buruk. Seperti sebuah petir yang menyerang Chanyeol bertubi-tubi tanpa kenal ampun.

"Sehun akan menjadi vampir paling kuat. Dia tidak akan terkalahkan oleh siapapun."

.

Sepertiga malam di hari Minggu.

Entah sudah malam keberapa semenjak Baekhyun merasa dirinya merasa kerongkongannya panas. Rasanya begitu menyiksa, hampir terbakar sepenuhnya dan Baekhyun akan mati dengan rasa itu.

Chanyeol sudah terpejam. Beberapa hari belakangan lelaki itu di kehilangan waktu istirahatnya. Urusan pekerjaan dan segala yang terjadi di rumah,Chanyeol menanggung seorang diri dan Baekhyun tahu betul itu tidak mudah. Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Dia sendiri sedang berjuang pada kondisi lain untuk kehidupan di dalam perutnya.

Kembali pada rasa panas di kerongkongan.

Si kecil dalam perut memberi sinyal jika dia haus. Jika dihitung dalam sehari, mungkin ini sudah ke delapan Baekhyun harus berjalan pada lemari es khusus yang menyimpan persediaan makanan untuk si kecil.

Bukan susu ibu hamil, tapi sekantung darah hewan yang masih segar.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus terbiasa. Rasa anyir darah harus ia buang jauh atau si kecil akan meronta hebat dan dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Tegukan pertama terasa menyiksa. Rasa mual mulai menjalar tapi Baekhyun tak bisa memenuhi hasrat itu. Dia butuh terus mengecap darah yang ada agar si kecil di dalam perut bisa tenang dan tidur malam bisa dilanjut.

Di ujung sisa darah yang sudah Baekhyun telan, dia menjeda sebentar. Sebelah tangannya menyangga pada dinding, kepalanya mendadak berdenyut cepat karena rasa mual yang ia tahan tidak pernah mengalami penyelesaian.

Hanya sebentar. Sekitar satu menit kemudian Baekhyun bisa menguasai diri dan si kecil tak lagi meronta.

Baekhyun bisa kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan rasa kantuknya. Tapi saat melewati sebuah pintu yang belakangan menjadi pantangan untuk ia masuki, ada sebuah rindu menjalar kuat pada sosok yang ingin Baekhyun peluk.

Perasaan rindu ini melebihi apapun. Tapi kesempatan dan situasi menentang kuat pada apa yang seharusnya tercurah ketika rindu itu hadir.

Haruskah malam ini Baekhyun melawan? Tubuh pucat yang terbujur dalam kapsul itu, bagaimanapun juga tetap seorang Sehun yang selalu menjadi satu hal terkasih dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Satu tarikan pada pintu yang malam itu tak terkunci. Tercium kuat bagaimana bahan-bahan kimia menguarkan aromanya di dalam ruangan dan menusuk indera pencium dengan begitu tajam. Tapi fokusnya bukan pada hal itu, melainkan kapsul biru yang ada di ujung ruangan dan sesosok rindu pada sang anak menjadi hal yang harus Baekhyun pertahankan saat ini.

"Sehun- _aa.._ ini Miss Bee—Oh, ini Mama." Baekhyun meralat.

Seandainya Sehun bisa memanggilnya seperti itu, mungkin kebahagiaan akan berlipat lebih banyak.

"Mama merindukan Sehun. Sangat rindu. Apa Sehun juga rindu?"

Betapa malangnya rindu ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusak bagian luar kapsul tanpa pernah bisa menyentuh Sehun seutuhnya.

"Sehun- _aa,_ kapan Sehun akan bangun? Sebentar lagi Sehun akan memiliki seorang adik. Sehun tidak ingin melihat adik? Hm?"

Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat, memberanikan diri untuk membuka kapsul karena rindu pada putra tirinya itu tak lagi mempedulikan bahaya yang bisa tercipta.

Rambut Sehun berubah pirang. Bibirnya yang terlihat ranum kini sedikit membiru dengan taring yang sedikit muncul.

Kenyataan jika Sehun bukan seorang manusia utuh memang mengejutkan. Tapi lebih dari itu Baekhyun tetap memiliki cinta seorang ibu yang berlebih pada sosok Sehun.

"Kalau Sehun bangun, Mama akan mengajari Sehun berhitung lagi. Mama juga akan membuatkan makanan untuk Sehun dan memeluk Sehun saat tidur. Nanti kita tidur berempat dengan Daddy dan adik bayi. Sehun mau, kan?"

Terlihat percuma tapi Baekhyun ingin terus melakukannya. Interaksi ini membuatnya merasa utuh sebagai seorang ibu, menemani kala sang anak dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan menyuarakan kasih dalam takaran tak terhingga.

Besar harapan Baekhyun untuk terus melakukan ini pada Sehun juga si kecil dalam kandungannya. Hanya saja dia menyadari satu fakta, kehidupan Sehun tidak dalam sebuah kepastian yang bisa diputuskan sekali waktu.

Masih banyak rasa rindu yang sebenarnya akan ia curahkan. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berlama-lama karena ia sadar jika dirinya memiliki insting lain terhadap darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Sehun. Sebelum semuanya memburuk, Baekhyun akan menutup kembali kapsul itu tapi tangan lain mencegah kuat dengan kilat taring yang menakutkan.

"S-sehun.."

Cengkeraman itu sangat kuat. Baekhyun berusaha lepas tapi Sehun tak memberi ruang untuk itu.

Mata yang tadinya terpejam, kini membuka lebar dengan manik semerah darah. Dua alisnya bertarung, mulutnya mulai menunjukkan eksistensi lebar dari taring-taring tajam yang tadi bersembuunyi.

Hilang sudah sosok polos Sehun. Fisiknya berubah total, tak ada lagi bocah lelaki kesayangan Baekhyun yang selalu ingin ia ajak berbagi pelukan hangat. Yang tertinggal adalah makhluk pemangsa, menatap Baekhyun dengan iris menunjukkan rasa lapar yang berlebih.

"I-ini..M-mama, Sehun. J-jangan.."

Apa yang harus Baekhyun perbuat?

Posisinya benar-benar tak memiliki celah untuk menghindar. Sehun bahkan mendorongnya hingga terpojok pada tembok dan seketika rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

Taring tajam itu benar-benar tak bersahabat. Darah pemanas yang menguasai tubuh Sehun menutup semua hubungan hangat yang pernah ada. Kenangan indah yang terjalin bukan lagi penawar, dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana akhir dari semua ini.

Bukan hanya Sehun, Baekhyun mulai merasakan ada gejolak aneh yang membuatnya tak bisa menguasai diri. Bukan perasaan lapar seperti biasanya, kali ini rasa yang terjadi lebih dasyat dari apapun hingga untuk mempertahankan logika saja ia tak mampu.

Dua tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram pundak Sehun. Posisi ini membuat mereka berada dalam peraduan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun memanggil kesadarannya, tapi terlalu sulit ketika rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba berkuasa membuatnya mendekat pada perpotongan leher Sehun.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Baekhyun tidak seperti itu, dia bahkan tak memiliki taring untuk merobek kulit Sehun tapi mengapa semua ini terasa kuat mendesak.

Erangannya tak pernah lebih buruk dari ini sebelumnya. Beruntung dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, Baekhyun mendapat kembali seruan logika yang sempat menghitam dan dia mempertahankan diri sendiri untuk tidak meladeni rasa laparnya.

Tapi Sehun terlalu kuat. Ketika Baekhyun mulai lengah, Sehun seperti mendapat kesempatan besar untuk menahan Baekhyun pada satu titik dan mengunci perpotongan leher Baekhyun dalam ketajaman matanya.

"Sehun..Mama sangat menyayangimu."

Kisah ini mungkin berakhir dengan ajaran pengorbanan bagi Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi dalam kandungannya? Harapan terakhir ketika Sehun selesai menghabiskan darah dalam tubuh Baekhyun, akan ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan anaknya.

Baekhyun belum bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Keputusannya masih abu-abu, tapi waktu tak pernah memberi toleransi dan Baekhyun siap berakhir pucat dengan darah yang terkuras habis.

" _Nak, bertahanlah setelah ini.."_

 **Bruk!**

Pandangan samar itu membuat Baekhyun lelah. Lututnya terasa sangat lemas, dia rapuh dengan denyut jantung yang mulai tidak normal. Kesadarannya hanya sebatas suara tak begitu keras, memanggil Chanyeol yang terlihat samar sedang menghalau Sehun dengan kekuatannya.

"Jangan.. sakiti..Sehun."

Lalu semua menggelap. Kesadaran yang di andalkan mulai sirna.

Pertarungan itu bukan ilusi, tapi benar adanya karena Chanyeol kini tengah melempar Sehun ke tembok hingga retak. Konsentrasi lelaki itu terbagi, antara Baekhyun yang hilang kesadaran dan Sehun yang berusaha menyerang untuk menghisap darah Baekhyun.

Sial!

Sehun tak memberi jeda untuk menghentikan semua ini. Anak lelaki itu seperti tak berkurang sedikitpun kekuatannya untuk melawan dan usahanya untuk mendekati Baekhyun sangat kuat. Chanyeol terpaksa sesekali menghantam dengan kepalan tangannya, tapi tak bereaksi apa-apa karena darah vampir Sehun sedang berkuasa.

"BAWA BAEKHYUN KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Chanyeol pada beberapa _maid_ yang melihat dari ambang pintu.

Tubuh lemah Baekhyun segera dibopong, dipindahkan ke kamar lain dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menangani Sehun.

Apa yang Chanyeol takutkan selama ini terjadi juga. Sehun menjadi tak tertebak atas perubahannya. Dua taring tajam yang bertengger itu memiliki niat buruk untuk merobek kulit siapa saja yang dianggap menyimpan darah pelepas rasa dahaga.

Sekalipun fisik Sehun tak jauh berbeda dengan anak SD pada umumnya, tapi Chanyeol yakin betul di dalam sana menyimpan kekuatan tak terkalahkan.

Sehun menyerang lebih dulu, memojokkan Chanyeol pada tembok dan berusaha mematikan pergerakan. Kekuatannya tidak main-main, Chanyeol bahkan harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencegah agar dia tidak mati kutu.

Bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol terkunci dan tak ada celah untuk melawan. Sehun mengincar leher Chanyeol untuk ia tarik lepas dari tubuh dan binasa. Tapi tak semudah itu, Chanyeol masih bisa menahan dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong pundak Sehun lalu membuat anak itu kembali terpental menindih meja.

Aungan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Kekalahan bukanlah bagian dari dirinya yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi vampir kembali. Tubuhnya yang pucat, rambutnya yang berubah pirang, dan matanya yang sepenuhnya berada di lingkaran merah, Chanyeol mengenali itu sebagai bangsa vampir dengan tingkat pemangsa yang kuat.

Chanyeol menyadari semua ini dari awal. Obsesinya menghidupkan Sehun sebagai manusia biasa memiliki dua efek, binasa atau menjadi vampir yang semakin kuat. Jika pada percobaan sebelumnya menemui hasil kebinasaan, maka tiba pada Sehun terjadi efek yang paling ditakutkan.

Menjadi seorang vampir yang lebih kuat.

"Sehun..ini Daddy, nak."

Apalah arti sebuah ucapan seperti itu. Sehun kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri dan menepis kenyataan tentang dia yang pernah ter-setting sebagai seorang manusia. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanya bagaimana menuntaskan rasa dahaga, bagaimana menyelesaikan kemarahan yang tidak terkontrol, bukan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu yang justru membuat emosinya semakin memuncak.

Satu gerakan cepat membuat Chanyeol kembali terhimpit dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan. Sehun menguncinya di atas meja, kembali mencoba menarik leher Chanyeol untuk ia binasakan.

Kemarahan itu membuat Sehun semakin brutal. Tenaganya seperti terpacu 2 kali lipat lebih besar dan jika saja Chanyeol tak segera meraba sesuatu yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, hidupnya akan binasa di tangan Sehun.

Cairan biru dalam sebuah suntikan itu sudah dari tadi menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Teringat apa yang dikatakan profesor, ada sebuah rencana yang muncul dan membuat Chanyeol tegas pada keputusannya.

Dia tahu ini akan menyakitkan.

Kehilangan bukanlah sebuah tujuan, tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya.

Chanyeol benci meyakini fakta jika rasa sayangnya pada Sehun tak seharusnya berakhir pada keputusan ini.

Keadaan semakin mendesak. Benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar yang bisa terpikir.

Dalam satu gerak tangan, ujung runcing suntikan itu Chanyeol tujukan pada bagian belakang tubuh Sehun.

Cairan merambat masuk, cengkeraman Sehun pada leher Chanyeol mulai meregang dan bulatan merah pada mata Sehun berubah biru.

Tubuhnya ambruk. Fisiknya berubah total. Tapi bukan pada perubahan 70% yang pernah profesor katakan.

Sehun mengalami fase 30% kegagalan yang menyeramkan.

Dalam waktu singkat, perubahan warna mata itu menyadarkan Chanyeol jika ada biru yang selalu di atas segala kekuatan. Merah bukan apa-apa, tapi biru bisa mematikan dalam sekejap mata.

Situasi ini benar-benar keadaan paling menyedihkan. Perubahan yang hampir mencapai 100%, Chanyeol cegah dengan menarik leher untuk terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kesedihan tentang sebuah kehilangan telah Chanyeol rasakan. Dia mengerti bagaimana air mata mulai menetes; pelampiasan sebuah hati yang tercabik karena Chanyeol membinasakan Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri.

Biru itu meredup. Berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan pejaman mata yang abadi.

Setiap detik yang berjalan menggerus tiap inci tubuh Sehun yang tak bergerak, merubahnya menjadi abu kebinasaan yang semakin mengiris Chanyeol dalam kesakitan yang berlebih.

Tidak ada seorang Ayah yang mau melakukan hal ini. Jika ditanya apakah Chanyeol menyesal, berikan dia kata-kata yang lebih dari sebuah sesal. Nyatanya dia melihat bagaimana semua ini terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Anak lelakinya pergi.

Binasa.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

.

Dari sudut pandang manapun apa yang Chanyeol alami bukan pekara mudah. Eksistensinya sebagai manusia baru memiliki cobaan di luar dugaan, mebutuhkan sebuah kerelaan dari keputusan besar yang merubah hidupnya lalu menghadapi kenyataan lain yang menyesakkan dada.

Keadaan Baekhyun tak lebih baik. Profesor Han menyalurkan jarum yang tersambung dengan kantung darah di salah satu bagian tangan Baekhyun karena si kecil dalam kandungan menunjukkan pergerakkan aktif.

Itulah mengapa Baekhyun sangat dilarang berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Karena jika sampai terjadi, aliran darah vampir yang di miliki si kecil akan membangkitkan jiwa pemangsanya. Dia memang tidak bisa melakukan itu secara langsung, tapi Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya penghubung dimana rasa haus si kecil akan bisa terobati dengan menghisap darah pemanas Sehun.

Rumit. Dan begitulah fakta yang ada.

Sekarang Sehun sudah tiada. Pembangkit rasa haus si kecil tidak lagi memiliki eksistensi. Dengan begitu masalah baru mulai terbuka.

Rasa haus yang tidak tersalurkan membuat Baekhyun harus merelakan darahnya yang di konsumsi. Dalam satu jam, dia menghabiskan dua kantong untuk di alirkan dalam tubuhnya untuk mengganti darah yang hilang.

Keadaan ini tidak bisa terus berlanjut. Harus ada jalan keluar. Bukan karena Chanyeol tak mampu membeli berkantung-kantung darah, tapi persediaan darah yang ada tidak bisa dijangkau dalam waktu cepat.

Hingga pada suatu malam, Chanyeol melakukan pertemuan penting dengan Profesor Hal. Hasilnya tak lebih baik karena Chanyeol menghadapi pilihan-pilihan yang lebih sulit.

Membinasakan si kecil yang mulai berwujud vampir, atau menyelamatkan si kecil tapi mengorbankan Baekhyun.

Hasil USG khusus yang Profesor Han lakukan menunjukkan jika si kecil sepenuhnya akan lahir menjadi vampir berkekuatan khusus karena darah manusia dan darah vampir yang menyatu. Proses kelahirannya tidak akan mudah karena berbeda dengan proses melahirkan pada umumnya. Baekhyun jelas akan kehilangan banyak darah, normal ataupun operasi akan memiliki hasil yang sama. Si kecil akan menjadi brutal saat ia akan melihat dunia, dan Baekhyun hanya memiliki kekuatan 10% untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

"Hei, sudah bangun?"

Mata sayu itu berusaha terbuka, tapi tak begitu bisa dilakukan karena rasa lelah yang menggerogoti. Tenaganya juga seperti terhempas jauh, membuat Baekhyun hanya ingin berbaring karena tak sanggup melakukan apapun.

"Hmm."

"Tidurlah kembali. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam seadanya, kulitnya sedikit pucat dan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya terlihat kontras.

"S..se..hun.."

Apa yang harus Chanyeol katakan?

"Di..dima..na?"

Haruskah berkata jujur?

"Aa..pa..di..a baik?"

Atau menyembunyikannya?

Tidak sampai Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Baekhyun kembali terlelap. Kali ini nampak lebih pulas, deru napasnya juga menunjukkan keteraturan yang menenangkan.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Baekhyun terlihat membaik. Lingkar hitam di sekitar mata mulai memudar meski tubuhnya masih memucat. Kesadarannya kembali, seiring dengan itu juga Baekhyun semakin kuat menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

 _Maid_ yang membantu merawat tidak membuka suara. Bahkan Profesor Han yang setiap hari memeriksa keadaannya juga memilih tutup mulut saat Baekhyun mulai menyinggung nama Sehun.

Baekhyun mencium sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan. Ada satu pikiran di mana Baekhyun sedang menolak keras kebenarannya dan masih berpegang tegung ada kenyataan lain yang lebih baik.

Untuk itu dia butuh kejelasan. Apapun itu dia harus tahu meski akan menyesakkan dada. Lalu ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan urusan kantor dan menyempatkan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum tidur malam menjelang, Baekhyun menuntut kejelasan tanpa ada kebohongan yang dilakukan.

"Katakan, Sehun dimana?"

Chanyeol masih bungkam.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di dalam kapsul."

"Kau berjalan ke ruang kerjaku saat aku tidak di rumah?"

"Tidak ada Sehun di sana. Katakan dengan jujur, Sehun ada dimana?"

Chanyeol tahu ini akan menjadi pukulan terberat bagi Baekhyun mengenai kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun butuh tahu. Kebohongan saja tidak akan membuat keadaan baik, maka dari itu Chanyeol memilih untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol memulai dengan bahasa yang halus. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun ia buat erat, sesekali di usak dengan ibu jari untuk menyalurkan ketenangan seadanya.

Tak dipungkiri, Baekhyun lepas dalam tangis saat bagian pembinasaan itu ia dengar. Tusukan tajam mengenai ulu hatinya, kehilangan terbesar membuat isak itu tidak berhenti meski Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku."

Apalagi yang bisa Chanyeol katakan? Berjuta maaf tak kan pernah membuatnya lebih baik atas apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sehun. Tangisnya bahkan turut membaur, memecah pendaman kesedihan seorang diri yang selama ini Chanyeol rasakan.

Kenyataan yang paling menyedihkan dalam situasi ini adalah Baekhyun yang tidak bisa melihat sisa eksistensi Sehun. Jika Sehun manusia biasa, mungkin akan ada sebuah gundukan tanah penyimpan peti kematian berisi jasad Sehun. Tapi Sehun seorang vampir, takdir kematian seorang vampir tentu berbeda dengan manusia.

Di sela tangisnya yang masih menguar, Baekhyun merasa perutnya begitu sakit. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari biasanya. Teriakan untuk meloloskan rasa sakit tak berbuah apa-apa, remasan tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol juga tak menolong. Baekhyun seperti dipaksa menarik keluar semua isi perutnya tanpa ada obat bius. Di ujung semua itu, Baekhyun menemui titik terakhir kekuatannya. Dia jatuh lemah tak berdaya, sedang perut buncit itu menunjukkan pergerakan yang cukup kentara dan membuat Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Profesor Han berkali-kali.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin memucat. Bibirnya bahkan berubah menjadi keunguan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Prof?!"

Profesor Han memasang alat seadanya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. "Tuan, bayi Anda hampir menghabiskan seluruh darah ibunya untuk berubah menjadi bayi vampir utuh."

"Tidak..tolong jangan biarkan hal itu!"

Tendangan-tendangan mulai terlihat dari dalam perut Baekhyun, berupa kaki kecil yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan cara robekan kasar pada pembungkus di dalam sana.

"Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Cairan itu! Cairan itu bisa mencegah semua ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kau tahu sendiri jika Sehun berubah sepenuhnya menjadi vampir setelah mendapatkan cairan itu! Dan jika memberikannya pada bayiku, kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi!"

Situasi tak memberikan waktu untuk berdebat lebih panjang. Kaki-kaki kecil itu semakin menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan menendang perut Baekhyun dari dalam.

Sial! Chanyeol membenci keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

Dia tahu resikonya. Kebinasaan akan menjadi akhir dari ini semua.

"Tidak, Tuan. Reaksinya akan berbeda pada bayi Anda yang memiliki perpaduan darah manusia asli dengan darah vampir. Bayi Anda memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk berubah menjadi manusia utuh."

Profesor Han melihat keraguan dalam wajah Chanyeol.

"Tuan, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu atau bayi Anda akan keluar dan merobek paksa perut ibunya."

"T-tapi..tapi aku sudah memberikan cairan itu pada Sehun. Semuanya."

"Abu. Abu Sehun. Abu Sehun masih menyimpan khasiat cairan itu. Saya sangat yakin. Kita bisa memberikan abu itu untuk menolang bayi dan ibunya."

Seketika Chanyeol berlari kelabakan menuju ruang kerja, mengambil wadah khusus yang berisi abu Sehun dan memberikannya pada Profesor Han.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari eksistensi Sehun akan lenyap, membaur dengan darah lain untuk sebuah keselamatan sebuah nyawa yang ada di ujung tanduk.

Profesor Han mengambil beberapa mili darah dari kantong darah yang masih mengalir melalui selang ke tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak keraguan, abu itu di sampur ke dalam darah lalu dimasukkan kembali ke kantung.

Suasana menegangkan itu tinggal menunggu waktu.

Chanyeol meremat kuat tangan Baekhyun, menyuarakan batinnya untuk tidak ditinggal seorang diri dalam sisa hidupnya sebagai manusia baru.

Apa jadinya jika dia benar-benar harus sendiri? Mungkin Chanyeol akan merasakan sekarat yang sesungguhnya, menikmati rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi menghunus hingga dia mati dalam kesendirian yang penuh kesedihan.

Ya, Chanyeol bisa saja berada dalam situasi itu. Tapi dia terselamatkan dari buruknya kisah yang terlanjur ia bayangkan karena tendangan pada perut Baekhyun tak lagi terlihat. Mesin yang menunjukkan kinerja detak jantung Baekhyun tak lagi ribut, tubuh pucat Baekhyun berangsur normal meski kesadaran belum terjadi.

Chanyeol melihat pada Profesor Han yang menghela napas lega.

"Bayi Anda mulai terkendali. Kita harus melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi Anda."

"A-apa, dia hidup?"

.

Operasi yang dilakukan tidak butuh waktu lama. Dalam satu jam, Chanyeol bisa mendengar tangis seorang bayi yang menggelegar dan itu membuatnya menikmati beribu ketenangan. Air matanya kembali luruh. Tapi kali ini kebahagiaan yang meliputi karena baik bayi maupun Baekhyun terselamatkan tanpa ada keadaan mencekam apapun.

Operasi ini dilakukan oleh seorang dokter kenalan Profesor Han. Tim dokter yang melakukan operasi menyatakan Baekhyun dalam keadaan normal tapi masih harus menunggu waktu untuk sadar.

Sedang si kecil?

Dia laki-laki.

Panjangnya 51 cm dan beratnya hampir 3,7 kg.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus bagaimana mewujudkan kebahagiaan ini. Si kecil yang selama ini berada dalam perut Baekhyun kini bisa ia rengkuh kuat dalam pelukan yang nyata.

Kebahagiaan menjadi seorang Ayah seutuhnya Chanyeol rasakan. Letupan-letupan yang terasa meyakini jika hal ini tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun.

Profesor melakukan _check-up_ pada jagoan kecil Chanyeol. Hanya memastikan darah apa yang sekarang sedang mengalir dalam tubuh bayi itu. Dan berlipat kebahagiaan lantas bertambah saat itu. Karena Profesor mengatakan jika bayi laki-laki dalam pelukan Chanyeol memiliki darah manusia murni.

Cairan yang melebur jadi satu dalam abu Sehun menyelamatkan semuanya.

.

Sisa obat bius itu menghilang di dua pertiga malam.

Samar-samar Baekhyun melihat keadaan kabur dari matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pening, tapi bisa di atasi untuk membuka mata selebar yang dia mampu.

Ada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan tautan jari saling terikat dengan miliki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak berniat membangunkan, tapi pergerakannya yang samar nyatanya membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan lelaki itu memasang senyum kantuk. Tapi masih tampan.

Kecupan di puncak kepala tersaji lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hampir dua hari."

"Pantas tubuhku terasa sangat lelah."

Tangannya yang masih ringkih terulur, menyingkap pipi Chanyeol sejenak sebelum beralih atensi pada keadaan perutnya.

Sempat terlihat rasa terkejut karena tak lagi membuncit. Tapi Baekhyun menghela napas lega karena Chanyeol menunjuk box bayi berwarna biru kelam di dekat ranjang mereka.

Air mata seketika luruh. Isak Baekhyun terdengar penuh haru, kebahagiaan bertumpah ruah pada keheningan malam ini.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol segera turun ranjang, mengeluarkan jagoan kecil itu dari dalam box dan mendekatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya bisa bangun. Rasa sakit pada jahitan di perut membuatnya harus bersabar sebentar untuk menggendong si jagoan.

"D-dia...sudah lahir."

"Ya. Sudah lahir. Anak kita sudah lahir."

Semua yang ada pada bayi itu membuat Baekhyun menangis dalam haru. Kebahagiaan terpatri sempurna, air mata saja seperti tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa dia senang bisa melihat dan menyentuh si kecil secara nyata.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat."

Semuanya nyata. Baekhyun takut ini hanya mimpi, tapi ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit si bayi, dia merasakan kehalusan kulit bayi yang khas.

Matanya masih terpejam cukup rapat, hidungnya terlihat kecil begitu juga bibirnya.

"Dia seorang jagoan."

"Laki-laki?"

"Ya, kau melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki."

"Wajahnya..mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terpaku. Sedari awal melihat bayi ini, Chanyeol seperti melihat seseorang yang tidak akan pernah pudar eksistensinya sebagai seorang putra. Mata, hidung, dan bibir, semua yang ada dalam bayi ini seperti hasil _copy-paste_ dengan Sehun.

"Dia mirip Sehun, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Ya. Cairan bercampur abu Sehun itu membawa dampak lain. Bukan kekuatan vampir, melainkan bentuk fisik yang sama seperti si pemilik abu.

Apakah ini sebuah reinkarnasi atau bukan, Chanyeol membiarkan semesta merahasiakannya. Yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya harus ia jaga dan ia lindungi sampai kapanpun.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Belum. Mau memberinya nama?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memberinya nama...Sehun. Park Sehun."

.

.

 **END**

 **Basyud :** akhirnyaaaaa wisuda jugaaaaa FF satu ini. udah lama nunggu kan? Wkwkw.. nihh udah wisudaaaaa. Semoga suka ya ^^ genrenya mepet2 fantasi tapi ragu kalo kemampuan fantasi ku gak nyampe, jadi ya begini adanya.

Makasih yang udah nunggu dengan sabar. Kesabaran kalian berbuah pada update—nya FF ini hehe..

Sampai jumpa di FF Ayoung lainnya ya.. bye byeeeee

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REALLY REALLY REEAALLL.. sarangheekkk


End file.
